


Adam, Age 35 -- Harry

by BettyHT



Series: Adam Through the Ages [5]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: --5th Adam Through The Ages story. Adam had been thinking of leaving the Ponderosa to chase an elusive dream and satisfy his wanderlust. A visit by Joe's friend Harry sets that into motion, but Harry travels with him. The rest is the story of their travels until they return to the Ponderosa and the turmoil that awaits them there.





	Adam, Age 35 -- Harry

Harry

Chapter 1

For months, Adam had been trying to think of a way to tell his family he was leaving. He considered and rejected the idea of writing a letter to each so he could leave without recriminations or tearful farewells. He tried a number of times to bring up the subject, but apparently his father found the whole subject painful, and his brothers didn't think he would actually leave. So he had no meaningful discussion with any of them. Instead, as he rested in his bed each night and watched the shadows from the winter moon play over the room, he planned where he would go and the sights he would seek out. A small smile would tug at his lips when he thought of all the things he could see and touch that he had seen only as drawings in books.

Each morning, he thought about how he could tell his family that day about his decision. Every time, there was always some other topic that grabbed his family's attention, and he continued to procrastinate which wasn't his nature and that made him even surlier. The latest topic was someone named Harry who had gone to school with Joe. All he seemed to hear from Joe was how his friend was coming for a visit and how much fun he and Harry used to have. Joe even got a haircut, which surprised Adam the most because Joe hated haircuts so much. Adam wondered at what this Harry was like if Joe got a haircut just because of a visit. On the morning that Harry was to arrive, Joe was up early getting the carriage ready for a ride to town. Adam was the only one who wasn't excited. Hoss and his father seemed to be almost as excited as Joe. Hoss had taken a bath the night before even though in winter, he seldom did that. His father was wearing the new shirt he had gotten at Christmas. Apparently Harry had been a big part of Joe's life when Adam had been away at school. Some time after that, Harry's family had moved on, so this was the first contact between Joe and Harry in a dozen years.

Adam moped about the house for much of the day as he often had been doing recently. He tried reading but found he lost his concentration so quickly, he often had to reread large segments. It wasn't worth the effort. When he heard the carriage come in, he continued to sit in the blue chair and stare at the fire. Ben had been at his desk. He had seen Adam like this for a long time that winter and wondered what he was thinking. It had to be something big for him to take this long without letting them know what it was. But at the moment, Harry had arrived and Ben was anxious to greet Joe's friend. Adam was surprised to hear a woman's voice and a lot more surprised when the only guest who entered with his family was a woman. She stood about an inch taller than Joe. She had long blond hair she had tied back in a twist for traveling. Her eyes were a green and blue mix and much darker than expected with the light hair. In a word, though, she was gorgeous. She looked at Adam thinking that she did in fact remember him very well even if he appeared not to remember her at all. In fact, Harry was relieved to find that her imagination had not played tricks on her, and he was just as darkly handsome as she remembered with a presence that made him stand out no matter who else was in the room.

"Well, hello, Adam. It seems you do not remember me."

"I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

"Yes, indeed. I was that gangly girl with the long pigtails chasing Little Joe around for a kiss. You told me it wasn't ladylike. I told you I wasn't a lady so it didn't matter. You were just back from college, I believe."

"That does seem vaguely familiar. I'm sorry if I have forgotten, but I'm guessing you have changed a lot since then."

"Yes, in some ways, I have changed. My parents took the money my father made from the mines in California and the timber here to ship me off to a proper girls' school and then on a grand tour of Europe. I saw every castle and cathedral that I think exists on that continent. Finally I got to come home, and then the pressure was on to find a husband. So instead, I asked for a chance to visit my old home and my old friends."

"Oh, no, Harry, you had to mention castles, cathedrals, and Europe. Adam isn't going to give you a moment's peace until you tell him about every one of them. He's an architect, and he has this thing for buildings."

Smiling, Harry looked at Adam. "I'm sorry if I made you jealous. I was only meaning to let everyone know where I've been and why I look like a lady even if, inside, I'm still that tomboy that wants to romp with the boys."

Wondering if there were the double meanings in those statements that he thought he detected, Adam saw how she smiled and knew she had done that intentionally. He didn't know why, but thought the safest course was to stay as far away from her as possible before he had another ugly encounter with Joe over a woman. He never did intentionally try to make trouble for his brothers and the women they chose, but he had a bad habit of somehow getting into the midst of their romantic endeavors. This time he was committed to staying away except his body was already reacting to her looks, her hidden communication, and her looks. His imagination was up with full steam as he began to imagine the things the two of them could do together. He tried to hide any of that so that he had that stone face look in place. Hoss saw how he looked and assumed it was shock.

"Looks like you pulled a good one over on ole Adam, Joe. He looks like he done took a poke right to the chin."

Joe thought that he had seen something else as Adam had appraised Harry, but he chose to go along with Hoss' way of thinking at least for the time being. Adam had a question for Harry though.

"Why Harry?"

"My father is Harold, and everyone calls him Harry. He wanted a son to carry on his name, but my mother had daughters instead. I was the third, and likely the last child they would have with the problems my mother had, so my father insisted I be called Harriet. I always hated that name. My mother called me Toots but you can imagine what the kids had school did with that, so Little Joe called me Harry. It stuck and solved all sorts of problems."

"I wish you would call me just Joe."

"Just Joe now. I thought Little Joe was cute, but Just Joe is kind of sad, don't you think?"

Her teasing got a chuckle from everyone. Conversation was lively with Harry involved. There hadn't been so much talk nor so much laughter at the house in many months, except Adam was an observer not a participant. He laughed at all the appropriate times, but at other times, he looked very serious. Harry wondered why although it seemed his family didn't seem at all curious about it. When Hoss, Adam, and their father announced it was time for bed for them, Joe looked quite pleased until Harry said she was tired too and wanted to get some sleep.

"It was a long trip. I'm looking forward to sleeping in a nice, soft, comfortable bed with no place to rush off to tomorrow."

Everyone bid good night and retired to their bedrooms. Adam stripped off his clothing and quickly slipped under the covers shivering for just a moment until his body heat warmed the space. Even in winter, he found nightshirts constricting. He lay back and tried to close his eyes to fall asleep. It didn't work as he remembered Harry talking, laughing, and even putting bites of food between those luscious lips. Finally he sat up, turned up the lamp, and pulled a book onto his lap as he attempted once again to get a chapter read. After about a half hour, Adam heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in if you dare."

The door opened slowly. "Well I was wondering what kind of reception I was going to get with that kind of greeting. I couldn't sleep, and with your brothers repeatedly mentioning how you like to have your nose stuck in a book, I thought I would ask to borrow one. I was hoping you would be up reading, and I saw a light under your door. I hope I'm not being too forward."

"There's a bookshelf behind the door. Help yourself."

Harry set the lamp on the floor and began looking through the books. She found on volume signed by Charles Dickens with a special note for Adam. Another was signed by Edwin Booth saying he had enjoyed it and thought his friend would too. Finally there was a small book signed by Mark Twain. She adored these men and their careers and was delighted to find that Adam knew them. "I see you may have something to trade for my information on the architecture of Europe. You see, I would love to know what these men who have signed some of your books are like. I have never met any of them."

Adam sat with one knee up and was resting his arms on it. She did know that he was staring at her, and her face was flushed as a result. She looked over at Adam who sat silently and naked from the waist up. She had to wonder about the other half. She did appreciate very much the view of the arms and the muscular chest with the curly dark hair, and that made her blush more. Adam noted the blush. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Well, no, or, a bit, perhaps. Don't gentlemen wear nightshirts to bed?"

"Perhaps I am not a gentleman."

"Touché. Now I think that I shall read this one. I have never heard of it."

"Good choice. I think you'll like it."

"Thank you, Adam. I think I'll like it a whole lot." Harry pointedly looked down the length of his body as she said it, and then she laughed softly as she went out the door. Adam knew it was trouble to even consider being with her, so he turned out his lamp and rolled over to try to sleep although he assumed sleep might be elusive with the memory of Harry kneeling on the floor of his bedroom looking through his books.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Adam got up very early. He thought the less time he spent with Harry, the better. At breakfast, she looked like she had gotten a good night's sleep. She seemed to glow with an inner energy. Adam tried not to look at her, but found he couldn't help himself a few times. Adam stared at his plate for much of the meal with one arm on the table as he leaned to his left so he wouldn't have to look at Harry. She was however looking at him although she did spend time looking at each of the men so it wasn't so obvious.

"Do you always lean? I swear ever since I arrived here, you have been leaning on something or other."

"Do you always criticize people you hardly know?"

"It wasn't a criticism. It was a simple question based on observation."

"Aw, Harry, don't mind my oldest brother. He's gotten kinda ornery as he's gotten old."

"I am not old."

"Well, you act old."

"That's enough. We don't have to have a family altercation at the dining table especially with such a charming guest. I would think my sons could manage to mind their manners at least for her sake as a guest of the Ponderosa."

Joe mumbled a reply. "Sorry, Pa."

Adam said nothing but simply finished eating his breakfast before announcing that he had work to do in the stable. He dropped his napkin on the table. "Good morning, everyone. I won't bother you with my company any longer." With that he left the table, grabbed his coat and hat, and exited the house.

"Boy, he sure got up in an ugly mood today."

"It don't help when you call him old."

"I asked for that to be dropped. So, please, let's see what Harry would like to do today."

Hoss and Joe agreed, and the conversation took a turn for the lighter side. But Ben saw trouble looming and didn't have any idea what to do about it. He had seen Harry sneaking looks at Adam whenever she saw that Joe wasn't paying attention. Adam had studiously avoided looking at her. The subtle signs of attraction between the two were there for any objective observer, but Joe was smitten with the young lady and apparently thought Adam didn't like her. Ben didn't have to use his imagination to know what kind of reaction his youngest would have if he found that Adam was attracted to Harry.

The day was warmer than expected for that time of year. Joe offered to saddle a horse for Harry to ride so that they could go out and see some of the Ponderosa. When Harry agreed that it was a good idea, Joe was thrilled. He asked if she had a warm coat, and she said she would go up to her room to get it as well as dress in a riding skirt she had brought along. "My parents insist I ride sidesaddle whenever I go riding, but I got a riding skirt when I headed out here. I knew I would get a chance to ride the way I remember." With that, she bounded up the stairs to change as Joe grabbed his jacket and headed to the stable. Ben had told Joe that Harry could ride Buck so Joe went to saddle up Buck and Cochise. Hoss stayed at the dining table sipping is coffee as Ben sat back quietly.

"There's trouble brewing."

"Why do you say that, Hoss?"

"Pa, you saw it as well as I did. Adam is mighty interested in that young woman, and from the looks she gave him, she's mighty interested in him. Now I looked at her a lot just like Adam did, but the big difference was she wasn't a looking at me like she looks at him."

"Yes, but what about Joe? He's pursuing her already."

"I know, but I think she thinks of him as a friend. I think she's looking at Adam as a whole lot more."

With his elbows on the table, Ben dropped his head and massaged his neck with both hands. "What are we going to do, Hoss?"

"Don't see as there's much we can do. Adam looks like he's fighting the urge to be with her, but she don't look like she's gonna give up. I guess we referee the fight if there is one, or help take care of the wounds for both of them when it's all over."

"Adam has had something big on his mind for some time now. Do you have any idea what it is? Has he talked to you?"

"Oh he hinted one day that he was thinking on leaving again. I told him I knew he would never be able to leave his home and his family. He dropped it just like that, so he can't be serious about that."

"No, I think he may be. I can't think of anything else that he would have so much trouble telling us."

"You think he might really leave?"

"Yes, I think that might be it. I just hope that if he does leave, it's on good terms so he'll want to come back. I can't bear the thought that he would leave for good."

"Pa, he's been with me my whole life. I can't imagine a Ponderosa without him."

"I could be wrong."

"Nah, you know him better than anybody. If that's what you think it is, then it probably is. Now you got me thinking too that we better make sure nothing bad happens now before he goes. If he goes, I have to believe he'd come back. I can't even think on it being any other way."

Outside, Joe had a big grin on his face until he entered the stable to find Adam there rubbing down Sport. Somehow, Adam just took the joy out of any moment for Joe. This time though he had another concern. Despite what others thought, he had seen some appraising looks Adam had given Harry. He didn't like it. He had to say something.

"I want you to know that Harry is mine. I don't want any misunderstanding as to that."

A little irritated by Joe's imperious attitude, Adam let out more than he wanted with his next statement. "I don't think she belongs to anyone. I think she will choose with whom she wishes to be."

"Oh, and I suppose you think that someone is you?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that a woman has the right to choose. She is not yours like some piece of property. If you treat her like that, you'll be looking for someone else to fall in love with next month."

"Oh, yeah, and you're so good at relationships with women. Let me see, you've been married how many years? No, wait, you've never found a woman who could put up with you. So don't think to give me advice until you figure it out for yourself."

"Fine. Have a great time. Do it your way."

As Adam walked into the tack room, Joe yelled after him. "I don't need your permission." Adam slammed the door just as Harry walked into the stable.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing. That's just Adam. He's ornery like that most of the time. You best keep your distance from him before you run into that temper of his." Joe kept working on getting the horses ready as he talked with Harry.

"He doesn't seem so frightening to me."

"Trust me. Women who get too close to Adam tend to get hurt. Now that's enough about him. How about us?" Joe had moved very close to Harry and hoped for a kiss. He had never kissed her but thought that he would enjoy that very much. He rather wished she would do what she had done when they were ten and chase him around demanding a kiss. Instead, she smoothly mounted up on Buck.

"We should get going. This is a big place, and I want to see as much of it as I can today."

"All right, we'll head southeast and then come back here for lunch. After lunch, we'll ride to the southwest. You're gonna love the views. I know I do." Joe was looking at Harry in a way she recognized.

Adam heard them leave and kicked a bucket in frustration. Finally he had met a woman who intrigued him and made his blood boil, and he couldn't go anywhere near her because of Joe. It seemed to be the story of his life with all its missed chances. He decided that he needed to go inside to tell his father and Hoss what he had been thinking of doing, so he did. He was surprised that they expected it. Hoss asked where he was going, and Ben asked when he would be back. Then they had to comment on his reaction.

"You look surprised."

"I am. I thought you would be upset, and I didn't want that, but I didn't know how to prevent it either."

"Son, we both know you've been suffering with a problem for months now. We talked earlier and came to the conclusion that it was about leaving. I don't want you to go, I'll miss you every day that you're gone, but I also know what it's like to have that desire inside you to do something. I know better than anyone that you feel you have to go. I also know how hard it is to leave your home and family behind. I won't make it any harder for you."

Looking at Hoss, Adam could see tears in his eyes. He almost wanted to cry himself and say he wouldn't go, but that wouldn't last. This scene had to play out at some point.

"Adam, just one thing. You better write. Ifn you don't, I'll be tracking you down, and giving you a licking you won't never forget."

"I'll write, Hoss, I'll write. You do understand that delivery could take a long time with the distances I plan to travel?"

"I understand that. It's gonna be hard on us, so you gotta write whenever you can."

"When will you go?"

"Pa, I think within the week or even within a day or two now that you know what I was worrying about so much. I would like to get to New York before summer so I can renew some acquaintances there and see how the city has grown. Then I want to book passage to Europe before the fall storms." The three talked through a lot of issues, but the one that stymied them all was how to tell the volatile youngest Cartwright.

"Adam, I think I should tell Joe. I'm sure you have business to take care of before you leave. If you wanted to do that tomorrow morning, I'll tell Joe. That way he has time to adjust to the idea before he sees you."

"I hope that works, Pa. I really do."

Chapter 3

The next morning, Adam went to town to make arrangements to leave. Ben asked Joe to talk with him privately. He told Joe about Adam's plans and was surprised at how little the reaction was. Overall, Joe stated that Adam was stupid for leaving, and said they would get along fine without him.

"Just one less for dinner, and it ought to be more pleasant around here too. Now if that's all, Pa, Harry and I want to go check out a few things while the weather is still nice. Adam isn't gone yet. I'll be nice when I say goodbye."

From the dining table, Hoss and Harry had heard Joe's comments. Hoss was shocked that Joe had such a cold response, but Harry was shocked as well. Apparently Adam was leaving the Ponderosa. She hoped that her visit had not been a reason for it. She knew she made Adam uncomfortable, but the more she thought about it, she knew Adam would never make such a life altering decision without having thought about it for some time. She was quiet though as she and Joe rode to the ridge above the lake. When they got there, Joe helped her climb to the top of a massive boulder. He didn't release his hold once she had her footing. He kept his arms around her waist and pushed himself tightly to her back. With his head at her shoulder, he felt content.

"Joe, it's so beautiful here. I cannot imagine a more beautiful scene with that gem of a lake, the trees, and the mountains."

"Yes, beautiful." Joe buried his face in Harry's blond locks inhaling her scent. He tried to turn her to him for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"Please, Joe. I like you, but not that way. You're my friend."

"Yes, and what better way to start a relationship than by being friends first." Joe stepped closer and put a finger under Harry's chin to lift it. He leaned toward her hoping again for that kiss, but Harry stepped back instead.

"Joe, it isn't going to work. I won't succumb to your charm. I love you as a friend, but I'm not in love with you."

"Won't you even give it a chance? We could be very good together."

"No, I don't think it would work. We like each other, but our interests are very different. You could never leave the Ponderosa."

"You love it here too. You could learn to see it as your home too."

"Joe, I have to have more. I'm sorry, but it just isn't enough. I want to travel, to see new things, and meet new people. You could never imagine leaving here."

"You won't even give me a chance with one kiss?"

"I think it's best that way."

"If it was Adam asking, would you say no?" Harry turned away from Joe before answering, and it was all the answer Joe needed. "I saw Adam walk outside last night. You followed after him. Was it because he signaled you to go out there? Were you just talking like you said when you came back inside or did he kiss you?"

"Let's just go back to the ranch. I'll pack my things and see if Hoss or your father can give me a ride to town. It seems that this wasn't such a good idea."

"Harry, I'm sorry. Please stay a bit longer?"

"Joe, that's not a good idea. Please, can we just go back?"

"No, I promised you some great views, and I keep my promises."

The two of them did that, but the tension between them made both uneasy. The ride back was quiet. At the ranch house, Joe told Harry to go inside while he took care of the horses. Ben noticed Harry's sad demeanor as soon as she walked into the house.

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing, and for Joe, that's the problem. He wanted more from me than I was prepared to give. I'll be cutting my stay short. It will be too uncomfortable to continue. Please, could one of you give me a ride to town once I've packed my bags?"

"Of course. Hoss can do that. I'm sorry that your visit here wasn't more pleasant or more of what you wanted."

"Thank you. I'll go pack now."

Hoss had taken the hint and headed to the stable to get the carriage ready. He heard a commotion from the stable though and rushed there. He found Adam with a bloody nose and bruised face, and Joe standing in front of him daring him to hit him.

"You just had to ruin one more thing before you left. Well, come on, fight me, face to face, instead of your usual underhanded sneaky moves. You had no right to go after Harry. I told you she was mine."

Knowing that anything he said would set Joe off again, Adam held his tongue. It was difficult, but he couldn't do any more of this with Joe who had laid into him almost as soon as he saw him in the stable. Adam had been able to push him away, but not before taking several blows to the face. Hoss moved to his brothers and shoved both of them back and away from each other.

"You two are something else. Fighting over a guest? Dadburnit, what did you think you'd get done with this?"

"We weren't fighting. The damn coward won't fight."

"Well it sure looks like you were fighting."

"No, I was hitting, and he was pushing like a damn schoolgirl. He ain't got the backbone to face me. He just likes to sneak around taking what's mine."

Adam had pulled a handkerchief to stem the bleeding from his nose. He sat down on a bale and remained silent.

"I'm glad you're leaving. Life is going to be a whole lot better for me with you gone." Joe turned to stalk out of the stable.

Hoss was shocked. He had never expected to hear Joe talk that way. "Joe, you take that back. You get in here and take that back."

"Hoss, let him go. He's upset, and you know there's no talking to him when he's like that."

"What happened?"

"Other than I was here when he walked in, and he blindsided me and began swinging. I did my best not to hurt him, but it was a good thing you walked in when you did. Hitting him was about all I had left to do."

"Was he right? Did you go after Harry?"

"Hoss, I did my best to stay as far from her as possible. I don't know why he thinks what he thinks."

"Could be because she walked outside last night when you did. Anything happen between you two?"

"Nothing. We talked a bit about why I was leaving. That was about it. I said I had some things to do in the stable, and she went back inside. Did something happen today?"

"Harry came back and said she was leaving. Something happened between the two of them."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry to leave things so unpleasant. I don't really know though how I could have done things differently other than being gone before Harry got here. You have to know I didn't encourage her in any way."

"I know, but I saw the looks."

"You looked at her the same way. She's a gorgeous woman. Who wouldn't look?"

"You're right about that. I think even Pa likes looking at her, but I was talking bout the looks she gave you. She tried not to be obvious, but Pa and me seen it the first time you two was at the table together. I guess Joe saw more than we thought too."

"Isn't that just typical. I find another woman I wouldn't mind getting to know better, and I can't have her, and just for good measure, I get to thoroughly set off my little brother too."

"He'll get over it. You know in a week or two, he'll he chasing some other skirt around."

"I know, but I wish it wasn't like this now. I'd like to say goodbye in better circumstances. This isn't the way I wanted to leave things with him."

"Well, we both know how it is with Joe. It's a spin of the wheel what mood he'll be in on any given day."

Things didn't change by the next morning. After Hoss returned from giving Harry a ride to town, dinner had been quiet with no one willing to start a conversation that might turn to touchy subjects. In the morning, Joe didn't come down to breakfast. Adam said his goodbyes to his father and to Hoss and Hop Sing. He asked them to collect Sport in town when they were there next, and then he was gone. Joe watched him leave from a window upstairs. He had tears in his eyes but still had anger in his heart. He saw Adam raise a hand in farewell. He assumed it was meant for him because he knew the others were downstairs.

By early that afternoon, Adam settled into his seat on the train. He had a book along but didn't think he would be able to read. So he leaned back and watched the sights as the train pulled away, and he began his trip into an unknown future. A few minutes later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and wasn't nearly as surprised as he should have been. Harry had a question for him.

"I have a private berth. Would you like to sit there with me and talk?"

Adam said nothing but stood and retrieved his bag from the luggage netting above his seat. Silently he followed her to the next car and into her private berth. There wasn't room to sit on the seat opposite hers because she had her bags there. He dropped his on top of hers and sat beside her.

"What is it you would like to discuss?"

Harry said nothing but leaned toward him placing her hand behind his neck and pulling him close. She kissed him softly and waited for his response. It didn't take long. Adam pulled her to him almost ferociously and kissed her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and pressed her tightly to his chest wrapping his long arms around her lithe body. Harry had to push away to catch her breath. Her corset impeded her breathing too much to continue like that. When she leaned back, Adam began kissing her neck and continued down to the top of her cleavage that showed in the low-necked dress she was wearing. He waited before doing more though not knowing how experienced Harry was. And that was another issue. He truly did not like calling her Harry. They both started to say something at the same time. Adam gestured for Harry to continue.

"I wondered if you felt the way I do. I guess that kiss says you do. I have never been kissed like that. It was wonderful. Now you."

"I can't kiss you like that and call you Harry. And before you say it, Toots is out of the question."

"My middle name is Lea."

"I like that. May I call you Lea?"

"I would like that too. Now, will you kiss me again, and let me do more this time?"

"You can do what you will."

"Adam, I don't know what to do. Teach me?"

Pulling her close, Adam kissed her softly and opened his mouth as an invitation. Tentatively her felt her tongue exploring his lips and then entered his mouth to duel with his tongue. They kissed deeply for a time and Lea was enraptured with the new experience. She caressed his chest and ran her hand across his stomach.

"If you move your hand any lower, I'm going to have to lay you down on the bench and take you right here. Maybe we should stop now, and talk? You said earlier we could talk."

Completely unsure of herself at this point, Lea agreed. Adam put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Now, what are we going to do?"

Lea put her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. "I don't know."

Chapter 4

"You want me. I know you do. I thought I saw it in your eyes the first day I was on the Ponderosa. You wouldn't look at me after that. Why?"

"Joe thought he was in love with you. I couldn't do anything to hurt him, but I did anyway apparently although I don't know how he knew how I felt."

"I don't think he did. He knew how I felt though. He wanted to kiss me, and I told him we were just friends."

"Ouch. I would guess he got rather upset at that?"

"No, what really upset him was he asked me if it was you I wanted to kiss. I couldn't answer him and hurt him nor could I lie to him, so I didn't say anything. He knew."

"So that's why he hit me when he got home. I wondered what had happened."

A bit surprised at first, Lea realized she shouldn't have been. She knew how fast Joe's temper could burn hot. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he bloodied my nose with the first one that I didn't see coming. The others I mostly blocked or stepped out of range. He doesn't exactly pack a wallop like Hoss does."

"You know that because Hoss has hit you too? There has to be quite a story behind that one."

So Adam told her about Regan and then he told her about Melinda. She had to ask if he had ever been serious about any women so he told her about Ruth, Rebecca, Regina, and Laura as well as a few before them. "What about you? What skeletons of romances are you hiding away?"

"Adam, honestly, I have never had a true romance. There have been men who pursued me, but I never found any of them acceptable, I guess. Inside of me somewhere, I think I was always comparing them to you."

"How could you do that? You hardly knew me."

"But what I knew was enough. You were a scholar, a fighter, a lover, a musician. You were so many things that I admired even at ten years old, although I was eleven by the time we moved. For several years, I hoped to find a man like you, and then in writing to Joe, he talked about his family, and I learned that you were not married. I came out here to see if my memory of you matched the reality. I didn't know if you would be interested in a naive young woman, but the first time you looked at me, I could tell you were."

"And Joe?"

"Joe was and is my friend. I never saw him as more than that. He's fun on an adventure or at a party. I could never see myself sharing my whole life with him though. There are so many differences between us. I tried to tell him that. I want to travel. I want to see and do new things. There are so many people I would like to meet. Realistically, I could never spend the rest of my life on the Ponderosa. I need to do a lot of things before I find one place to live."

"So you used Joe?"

"No, not really. I did want to visit him." Seeing Adam's eyebrow rise, Lea had to admit it. "All right, as it turned out, maybe I did a little, but I never intended for it to work that way. I'm sorry, but I guess I never thought it all the way through. I should write to him to apologize."

"Will you tell him you met me on the train?"

"No, that was coincidence, but it's unlikely that he will believe that right now. I didn't realize you were leaving so soon. I was sitting here when I saw you walk by with a bag. As soon as the train got underway, I asked the conductor if there was a Mr. Cartwright on board. He escorted me to your car." Smiling seductively though, she had to make an admission. "I was writing a letter to you as I sat here. I was going to ask you to rendezvous with me in Denver. Now I don't have to send the letter."

"Did you think I would meet you in Denver?"

"I hoped you would, but I didn't know. Would you have? I mean, if I wrote the letter and sent it, would you have met me there?"

Leaning back and closing his eyes feeling her warmth at his side, Adam was torn. He wondered if he should tell the truth or spare her feelings. He couldn't break a habit of a lifetime though. "I don't think I would have met you. I think I would have passed by, although I can't be sure what I would have done. I would have had quite a lot of time to think it through."

"Why would you not meet me?"

All Adam had to do was say one word. "Joe." Lea knew. Adam would not have purposefully done something that he was sure would have hurt his youngest brother.

"But you came to my car with me?"

"I didn't have time to think. I saw you, and I followed you like a stallion chasing a mare in heat. You make my blood boil. I dream about you. I fantasize about you. There was no possible way for me to utter a negative word when you invited me to your private berth."

"And now?"

Taking a deep breath and expelling it, Adam opened his eyes, and used his thumb to tip her face to his. "Now I have let my innermost feelings out. Now you know how I feel about you because of how I acted. There's no turning that back, but I still don't know what we do now."

"You want to travel? I'll go with you if you'll have me. I'll go in any capacity you want. I'll be your friend, your mistress, or anything you want. I'm falling in love with you now." Seeing Adam's surprised look, Lea had to continue. "Before it was infatuation, but now I want to be with you, share things with you, and love you. It isn't a childish infatuation. You are the man I want to be my companion in my life."

"Lea, I can't make that kind of commitment now. I don't know what I want for my future. This trip was supposed to help me sort out what I want."

"That's all right. I told you that I'll be with you in any capacity that you want. You do want me to go with you to Europe, don't you?"

"Yes, God help me, I want you with me. The future looks brighter just with the thought that you would be by my side. Can you still say you want to be with me when I'm so ambivalent?"

"Yes. As long as you'll have me, I want to be with you. I need you too."

When they arrived in Reno, they had to take rooms for the next train to the east was the next afternoon. They walked to the hotel that was only a few blocks from the train station in the town that was still growing. Once there, Adam asked for adjoining rooms. At the desk clerk's disapproving look, Adam said that Lea was a friend of the family, and that he was traveling with her as her escort. The rest was omitted of course. They got the adjoining rooms.

Once there, Adam told her to knock on the connecting door when she was ready to go to dinner. He changed into his suit after shaving. Soon after that, there was a soft knock on the door. He opened it to find Lea dressed for dinner. She was stunning in a emerald green dress that set off her blond hair perfectly. She had put her hair up in style, and all he could imagine at that moment was pulling the pins that held it in place and running his fingers through her blond locks. Instead, he complimented her on how beautiful she was and then offered his arm. They went to dinner and discussed all sorts of things but much of it was Adam answering questions about Dickens, Twain, and Booth and Lea talking about which cathedrals of Europe had been the most impressive to her.

After dinner, they walked leisurely back to the hotel and up to their rooms. Adam entered Lea's room and kissed her good night. He held back the passion he wanted to unleash because all he could think of was bedding her, but didn't want to push her too fast especially because he wasn't sure what he wanted from her other than making love with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder though not wanting to let him leave. He felt her tremble a bit and resolved that he would not seduce her that night no matter how much he wanted to do just that. Instead he asked her for a good night kiss, and then released her to go to his room. She saw the door close but did not hear the lock turn. She smiled and began to undress.

Undressed and in bed, Adam realized that once again he would not be able to sleep because of images of Lea and the memory of her warmth next to him when he held her and kissed her. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the knock on the door. He was about to answer when the door opened and Lea walked in. She came to his bedside with only the dimmest of moonlight from the window to guide her. She sat on the side of his bed before she said a word.

"I can't sleep. All I can think about is you. I want you beside me. May I sleep with you?"

Before he could answer he heard the rustle of cloth and she slipped in beside him. He was going to tell her no because he wasn't wearing anything but then felt the length of her body press against the side of his body from shoulder to knee. She wasn't wearing anything either. He turned toward her and asked if she was sure she wanted this. She could hardly speak to answer so she kissed him instead. He took that as agreement as she intended and began kissing her passionately before moving down to kiss her neck and then her breasts. Gently and slowly he made love to her then before he laid by her side pulling her into him as tightly as he could. Lea could swear she felt tears on his face and wondered if they were hers or his.

"Are those tears I feel?" Lea rested her head on Adam's shoulder. She was exhausted, exhilarated, and concerned.

"I'm so sorry. Did I make you cry?"

"No, well yes, but they were tears of joy. I never felt so wonderful in all my life. But you cried too."

The next statement by Adam would define their relationship. He could lie and say he didn't cry ending any long term future they might have, or he could tell her he did and why building a trust relationship that would endure.

Chapter 5

"I have never felt so loved in my life. You trusted me like no other ever has. I couldn't hold all my feelings inside with you. I couldn't do it on the train, and I couldn't do it tonight. You have hold of my heart, and I can deny you nothing. I don't know how I can feel this way about you knowing you only such a short time, but I do. I'm falling in love with you too."

"You love me?"

"It's there. Love grows. It isn't just there unlike my brother Joe who seems to fall in and out of love on a regular basis. I know that love starts small, and if nurtured, grows and grows. I never had the feeling that the love I had for a woman would have the chance to grow. With you, I feel that way. I took a chance with you tonight that I have never taken with a woman. You could be with child now."

"I know. It's frightening in some ways, but I accepted that possibility when I decided to come into your room and your bed. But, Adam, I trust you. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me. If I have a baby, then it will be a child born of goodness and love."

"What about your parents?"

"They would be upset, but the baby would still be a grandchild."

"Does that worry you at all?"

"Yes, but I have you to help me, and I trust that you will make things work out."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were too trusting?"

Smiling then, Lea nodded. "My parents told me that over and over again, but I can't help it. Most of the time, it works out to look for the best in people. A few times it didn't, but nothing terrible happened."

"You've been very lucky then."

"Maybe so. I asked you earlier if I could sleep with you tonight. May I assume the answer is yes?"

Chuckling, Adam reached down for the covers and pulled them over the two of them. Lea snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine being more content. She fell asleep smiling. Adam lay awake for a time staring at the shadows in the room. He had decided that he never wanted to be without her. He would marry her. He wasn't sure yet how to broach the subject but assumed they had plenty of time. This was the kind of night he had dreamed would be his wedding night. He had wanted that to happen so much as it had with them. He fell asleep content in the knowledge that without even trying, he had accomplished one of the things he had set out to do. For the time being, he forgot about all the problems that might result when his family found out what he had done.

The next morning, that was foremost in his mind, and he was very quiet as Lea got up and slipped on her robe. She didn't know what to make of his mood. He had been so sweet the night before, but now was a bit surly. She knew she couldn't have done anything to make him that way, so she wondered what he was thinking that had made it happen. By eight, they were having breakfast in the hotel restaurant with an Adam who was hardly speaking, so she had to ask.

"Do you regret being with me last night? I have to tell you, I don't even if that was all we will have together."

"Giving up on me so soon?"

"No, not at all, but it seems you may be giving up on me. Last night I felt that you opened your heart to me, but it's pretty frosty today."

Then they both heard a good morning that shocked them into silence. Joe was there. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you two don't look that happy having breakfast together anyway. I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here. I checked the schedule for trains leaving Reno. I thought I had time to find you. I took the early train this morning hoping I would find you two although I thought I would have to track you down separately to apologize for my behavior.""

Lea answered. "We ended up on the same train, and grumpy face and I will be taking the same one out of town later as it is the only one heading east today."

Joe was a little pleased to find that Adam and Harry seemed not to be getting along all that well. "Harry, I'm real sorry for what I said. I overreacted. I wish you would come back to the Ponderosa to finish your vacation."

"Joe, I already messaged my parents that I was on my way home. I'm sorry, but I think I ought to do that. It was very nice to see you, and I will visit the Ponderosa again some day, I'm sure."

"Well, then, to the more unpleasant apology. Adam, I was a horse's behind. I'm so sorry for the awful things I said. I hope you can forgive me. I did come all this way so you would know I meant it."

"Sure, kid, we're good."

"Well, maybe the three of us could spend some time together walking around town until it's time for you to go. I'd like that."

With no other option, Adam and Lea agreed. Joe offered his arm to Lea who took it, and they walked out ahead of Adam who hoped that she could manage not to give any clues to Joe as to what had happened. They spent the morning visiting some of the new shops in the growing town as well as walking the length of it twice it seemed. Finally it was nearing noon, and Adam and Lea had to get their luggage and check out so that they could get to the train station on time. The walk wasn't long, and of course Joe went upstairs with Lea to carry her bags down for her. Joe was very relieved to see that his brother and his friend had separate rooms, but a little disconcerted to see that the rooms had a connecting door. He did notice it was locked though. Luckily that morning, Lea and Adam had straightened their rooms and made sure there was no evidence they had spent the night together. Their precautions had been for the hotel staff, but of course, they worked well for Joe too. By the time the two of them got downstairs, Adam had checked out and was waiting for them. At the train station, Joe accompanied Lea as she bought her ticket through to Denver. When Adam stepped up to buy a ticket though, Joe had a suggestion.

"Why don't you sit with Harry in her private berth? I know there's room for four in one of those. You wouldn't have to talk or anything. You could read or look out the window, but I think it would be a good idea for someone to be watching out for Harry even if you two hardly said a word to each other this morning."

"I suppose I could if you don't mind."

"Not at all. We can share expenses and save some money on the fare."

Once they were on the train, Adam stood to open the two windows in the berth because it was stifling hot in there. Joe was outside and saw him. Lea came up to the other window to wave goodbye as the train pulled away. Adam sat on one side and Lea on the other. When Joe could no longer see them, Lea burst into laughter.

"You think this is all funny?"

"Don't you? Your brother, who a few days ago, and today too if I read him right, was so upset we might be together, suggested that we share a berth all the way to Denver thinking that we could make each other miserable."

"I didn't like the charade, but I didn't see any other way to do it."

"Oh, Adam, you don't have to worry so much about things like that. You worry too much."

"And you could be less flippant about the relationship I have with members of my family."

"Gosh, it's like we're married already finding fault with each other. I kinda like it. I'm tired of men fawning over me with lavish compliments and false praise. It is rather refreshing to have an honest point of view." Grinning because she couldn't help it, she had to add a caveat. "Just don't let it get to be too much of a habit." For the next few minutes, they sat and stared at one another until Lea got too nervous to remain silent. "Now, you're making me worry. Are we going back to that conversation we started at breakfast and never finished? What is bothering you so much?"

"I need to say something, ask you something, and I need you to hear me all the way out without interrupting, please." He got a nod, so he continued. "When I left the Ponderosa, I had two main goals in mind besides satisfying my wanderlust and my desire to see great architecture. I very much want to find how I can make a mark for myself in the world, and I wanted to find a woman to be willing to take her place by my side when I did. Now I seem to have mixed up the order in my goals. What I need to know from you is will you take that journey with me? Will you be willing to let me try new things and succeed or fail? And most of all, will you let me tell my family about you or at least Hoss and Pa?"

Thinking for a moment, Lea had an answer and a question. "I'm inclined to say yes to all of that. I want to be by your side, but if I say yes, what does that mean for us? Can I introduce you to my parents? Can I tell people that we are committed to one another?"

Adam was ready for that part. "If you say yes, then I want you to marry me. Will you? Will you be my wife and share my life? I don't want to wait to see if there's a baby on the way as a reason to marry you. I want to marry you. If we never have a baby, I will still want you as my wife." Lea started to cry then, and Adam quickly moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm not very good at proposing I guess. If you don't have an answer right now, that's all right. I can wait. I know it's rather sudden and perhaps rather impulsive too, but I think it's the right way to go."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." That Adam felt comfortable doing. When she pulled away after a few minutes to talk to him, she smiled, and he relaxed a bit. "I love you more with every hour of the day. Of course, I'll marry you."

"Where and when do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible."

"The next layover, and then a honeymoon in Denver?"

"Perfect!"

"I'll buy you a ring when we get to New York. Is that acceptable?"

"The ring isn't that important. As long as you are with me, that's all that matters."

Chapter 6

"Pa, hey, Pa. There's three letters from Adam. I read mine. Ya gotta read yours right away. Hey, Joe, there's one here for you too from Adam, and there's one from Harry too."

Hoss could hardly contain his excitement as he waited for his father and Joe to read. Unfortunately, Joe read the one from Harry first in which she apologized for using him to get to see Adam, but hoped he could forgive her and remain her friend. Then he picked up the letter from Adam and read quickly. He jumped up from the settee to turn around to see Ben and Hoss at the desk grinning.

"Ole Adam got married! He says her name is Lea, and they're gonna travel together for the next couple of years. Says they might take a while getting back here, but hopes I can wish the best for them. Well, of course I can. Who would have expected strait-laced old Adam to get married right out of the blue like that. Is that what he said in your letters?"

Ben answered for himself and Hoss. "Yes, that is pretty much what it says. Hey, Hop Sing, come on out here." Ben was recalling what Adam had said to him in his letter.

"I'm very happy, Pa. I know it was impulsive and not at all like me to do something like this, but it felt like the right thing to do. Lea is the kind of woman who can match me in many ways, but luckily has a much more even temperament than I do. It's a good balance, for I have a more serious nature to balance hers. We seem to be able to communicate already as if we have known each other for years. I regret that at some point, Joe will have to be told and that he may not be at all happy to find out what we have done and concealed from him. I hope that he can find a woman to love, and when he does, perhaps he will understand how I feel. Lea wants to travel with me, and is willing to let me be ambivalent about what I want to accomplish for I am not at all sure about it at this time. She will support me in my endeavors though as my wife and my best friend. I miss you already, and that is my only regret, that I cannot do this and remain with my family. But know that we will return someday for the Ponderosa is still the only home I have ever known." He had eyes glistening with tears by the time Hop Sing was able to respond to his request.

Scurrying out from the kitchen, Hop Sing was a little surly. "Why all time yell? Can come in kitchen and talk Hop Sing."

"Well, I could have gone in the kitchen to tell you Hop Sing, but the whole family has news to share with you." Almost in a chorus, the three said it. "Adam got married!"

"He marry Missy Harry?"

Joe answered that one. "No, he married someone named Lea."

"Missy Harry must change her name to Lea. He love her." Ben and Hoss looked shocked for a moment at how close to the truth Hop Sing was, but luckily Joe didn't follow up that train of thought, and they regained their composure. In their letters, Adam told them who Lea was, and asked them to tell Joe sometime in the future when they thought he could handle the news, but both Ben and Hoss were uncomfortable with doing that. They would have to discuss it when Joe wasn't around. He told them how they had not known they were traveling on the same train, had spent time together, and married because they were in love. Joe was still worried about Harry though.

"If Adam spent two weeks honeymooning in Denver, I hope he was thoughtful enough to make sure Harry had a proper escort. I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to her. She's my friend."

"Ah, he did mention in my letter that she was with an old family friend. They are very close, and he will see to her every need."

"Good, now how about some champagne to celebrate?"

"We can have champagne for dinner. Hop Sing, could you chill some please. For now, how about the four of us toast Adam and Lea?" Ben went to pour four brandies, and the four drank to Adam's future happiness.

At about that time, Adam and Lea were arriving in New York where her parents had one of their homes. They found that her parents were out of the city at another property they owned on Long Island. At the desk, Adam asked if a message could be sent to them. When they said they could take care of that, he told them to tell them that their daughter was at that hotel, and they could come there to see her. He told them to say the message was from Mr. Adam Cartwright. He and Lea had not told her parents yet that she was married. They wanted to tell them in person. It happened that they were able to do that but not exactly the way they had envisioned. Adam found the city to be smelly, dirty, and crowded, which was not at all as he remembered it from visiting it as a young man. Their hotel though was clean, quiet, and quite comfortable. After bathing, they made love. The traveling was done for a bit, and they were able to reignite their passions without worry.

The honeymoon in Denver had been intense. They spent a lot of time in their suite as Adam splurged for he told her they only ever would have one honeymoon so that it had to be memorable. It was, but Lea felt that she had married several men. In the evenings after dinner and perhaps the theatre, sometimes Adam was almost ferocious in his lovemaking picking her up and carrying her to the bed. She could feel his power and had to trust that he would never use it to hurt her. Afterwards, they would hold each other tightly and pledge themselves to each other again.

Then in the middle of the night or the next morning or even the next afternoon if they napped, Lea would be awakened by Adam's gentle touches and caresses as they engaged in languorous lovemaking that took an hour or more to complete. After that, they would lay in each other's arms and talk and touch as well as kiss softly and sensuously.

So in New York, Lea was interested to see what the lovemaking would be like especially after a week of mostly just kissing and holding each other. Adam was intense but very gentle and considerate of her needs. It was a new experience for Lea, and she thought she liked this version the best. When they finished, they put on their robes and sat on the window seat looking out over Central Park and watching the people passing down below.

"How long do you think your parents would expect us to stay here in the city?"

"I'm not sure. I would think they would like to have a party to celebrate the wedding. It's almost summer season here, so parties will be a big part of the activities for them. Weddings especially will be celebrated in the next month. Why? Are you anxious to go to Europe?"

"Only that I want to be on a ship by July so that we're in Europe before the fall storms hit the Atlantic, and before winter claims the northern part of Europe too much. I read in the paper that there is a new opera that will open in Munich within the next month. I would like to see it."

"I read that some men are going to climb the Matterhorn. What is that exactly? I mean, how is it different than other mountains?"

There was a knock on the door then, and Adam stood making sure his robe was secured and went to answer wondering who could be there. Lea stayed sitting on the window-seat but was just as curious as to who could be calling.

Chapter 7

Four constables rushed into the room when Adam opened the door to see who was there. They hit him with their batons so he wrapped his arms around his head to try to stop any serious injury. Lea screamed, and an older man and then an older woman rushed into the room to intercept her before she could get to Adam who was being handcuffed by the constables.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him! What's going on here?"

"My dear, it's all right now. We have freed you from that awful man."

"What awful man? That's my husband? Papa, what have you done?"

"Your husband? How can that be? You're not married. How could you be married?"

The constables had halted their activities at Lea's statement that Adam was her husband. With the physical restraint lifted at least for the moment, Adam lowered his arms. His lip was bleeding and he had several red welts rapidly turning into dark purple bruises on his cheeks and forehead.

"We got a message that if we wanted to see you, we had to see him here at this hotel. We thought he was holding you for ransom."

"This is Adam Cartwright from the Ponderosa. You remember the Cartwrights. I went out to Nevada to visit them."

"But you said you were going to visit Joe. How could you now be married to Adam?"

"It's a long story, well, perhaps not so long, but a bit complex. Could you ask the constables to remove those handcuffs from my husband, and then to leave?"

The constables apologized for the confusion and left. Lea wet a cloth and handed it to Adam so he could hold it to his lip as he sat on the edge of the bed and glowered at her parents. He was going to let her handle it, but he was one seriously pissed off man at that point. Lea could tell that as she put her hand on his arm to ask him if there was anything else she could do. He didn't say anything but those eyes looked very dark and ominous so she knew her father especially needed to apologize profusely and soon. She admitted to her parents that she went to visit Joe because she wanted to see Adam, and that he had been attracted to her as soon as he saw her, but Joe didn't like it. She told them how Adam had been planning to leave, and she ended up leaving about the same time, and they ended up on the train together, traveled together, talked, grew closer, and decided to marry which they did in Laramie, and then they spent two weeks in Denver before completing the journey home. Her father apologized to Adam including explaining that he had not recognized his name for he had been gone for most of the time they had lived in Virginia City, and considering the fiasco he had created earlier, he could hardly object that Adam had not sought his permission first. Of course, his daughter was twenty-three years old so actually didn't need his permission, and she seldom had sought his permission to do anything anyway. Lea's mother cried, and then looked very confused at Adam's next statement.

"Know that I would never hurt Lea, and I will love her and cherish her for all of my life."

After a short pause, her mother had to ask. "Who's Lea?" When Adam explained, her mother smiled and shook her head. "Her middle name is actually Leanne. She never liked that just like she never liked Harriet. I guess Lea is a good compromise. It is certainly better than that horrible name your brother christened her with in school. I cringed every time I heard someone call my daughter that name."

"Mama, you aren't upset that I got married without a big fancy wedding that you could invite all your friends to see?"

"Well, I certainly dreamed of that happening someday, but frankly, Harry raised you to be so much like a son that I thought there might never be a man who could accept your independent streak, your boldness in going after what you want, and your inability to understand what it means to be ladylike. I commend Mr. Cartwright for being willing to tolerate those things and see the many wonderful attributes you have. I hope he knows how protective he is going to have to be of you as you go traipsing off sometimes without a care as to your own safety."

"So you aren't going to give us a big party?"

Harry had to answer that one. "Hell, no, there's going to be a party the size of which this city ain't seen yet. You're married but you ain't had a proper party to celebrate. We'll take care of that. Oh, and by then, Adam's bruises should be gone. I'm real sorry about that, but with the messes that our daughter is prone to, I just assumed she was in trouble again and needed us. I am real sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"Perhaps if you would be so kind as to wait downstairs so that we could dress. We'll be down when we're ready to go out, and perhaps we could sit down leisurely and discuss things." Adam still wasn't appeased, but had calmed significantly. He was still holding the cloth to his bloody lip.

A short time after Lea's parents departed for the lobby, a knock on the door was followed by an announcement that a porter had brought a bowl of chipped ice and a few clean cloths. Adam opened the door and admitted the man who said he had already been tipped when Adam offered him one. Lea sat on the bed looking sheepish. "He is very sorry, I'm sure. He's a proud man, and to make a mistake like that is probably eating at him. Please, can you forgive and forget so we can all start over?"

One look at her plaintive face, and Adam had to concede. He smiled and then grimaced for it hurt his lip, which started to bleed again. Lea got up to take a look at it. "Oh, I'm afraid that may need a few stitches. We'll have to see a doctor to get that closed up properly. A good doctor can do that so well it won't affect your beautiful lips."

"Men do not have beautiful lips."

"Oh, sweetie, you do. You have the most beautiful lips, and you eyes are simply gorgeous with those long lashes."

Grinning at her despite the discomfort, Adam held the cloth to his lip with one hand, and used his right arm to pull Lea into an embrace. "I do love you so much already. I never knew who liberating it would feel to give my life to another. I can say what I'm thinking and so can you. It makes me feel free."

"Thank you for being so gracious with my father. He meant well, and it wasn't his fault that the message was different than you intended."

In answer, Adam dressed without saying anything. Whenever he removed the ice from his lip, it began bleeding again. If he talked, it bled. They needed to summon a doctor to take care of it. They did that when they got to the desk in the lobby, and then sat across from Lea's parents to wait. It was uncomfortable at first, but Lea's father did his best to keep the conversation going and not dwell on the misunderstanding that had started their relationship off so poorly. Once the doctor arrived, he went up to the room with Adam. A half hour later they came back down. Adam's lip was very puffy, but it was no longer bleeding.

"Now, I look like I've been in a brawl, but at least it's not bleeding any more." Looking at Lea, he asked what they would be doing next. She told him that her parents had invited them to dinner and to stay at their house. Adam accepted the dinner invitation but declined the offer to stay at the house. Lea wondered why but wouldn't ask him that with her parents right there. Instead, they all went to the carriage and headed to her parents' home.

Lea's father was happy to give Adam a tour of his home. Adam was complimentary as much as politeness would require but said little more than that. Adam kept calling him Mr. Arkens which he finally stopped by insisting that Adam call him Harry. He also said he ought to address Lea's mother as Cynthia or otherwise they would never be able to relax as a family should. At dinner, Harry could no longer contain his curiosity about why Adam thought so little of his house which had cost him over one hundred thousand dollars to build.

"I never said I didn't like your home."

"No, but you never said anything more than polite responses to anything I said. Now Lea has told her mother that you are trained as an architect and an engineer. You must see things here then that do not meet with your approval, so spill it. Please?"

"The design follows no pattern or style. On the outside, there is a mixture of Italianate with Moorish design. On the inside, there was no effort to make the lines square. Your ceilings are not level which they tried to camouflage with crown molding but to me it makes it even more obvious. There is considerable wasted space by placing the stairway to the second level directly in line with the front door, which means that the vestibule is too narrow and the hallway to the dining room is on the opposite side. If the stairway was positioned to the side, the vestibule would be larger and there could be doors leading directly to both the parlor and the dining room. Your office is adjacent to the dining room and the kitchen is on the opposite side of the house. The location of those two rooms should be switched making it much more convenient to serve meals and giving you more quiet in your office which would be away from the hustle and bustle of the house. There is no washroom on the first floor so that one must wash in the kitchen or go upstairs to do so. The laundry room is not easily accessed from the second floor even though most laundry will come from there."

Looking a little affronted, Harry asked if there was more.

"Yes, the back entrance to the home should be into the kitchen and not into a hallway whose only purpose is to get to the kitchen. Removing that hallway would give you considerable space to expand the kitchen or to put in a pantry."

Lea was smiling at that point, and Cynthia had a smug look. Adam thought perhaps he had hit some nerves, but he had been honest and answered the questions put to him. Harry sat down in a chair and stared at him for a moment.

"Well, I can see your training as an architect was significantly better than the firm that designed and built my home. Cynthia had the same complaints about the kitchen as you did, and Harry, or Lea, never liked this house although neither of them could explain in the depth you did."

"It would be very expensive to redo the outside facade, but the inside could be easily remodeled for practical use because only one wall would have to be removed. The ceilings could be corrected as well although that would be more expensive."

"How long would it take?"

"Once the plans are drawn, no more than six weeks and perhaps sooner if the workmen are highly skilled."

"If you would be willing to draw those plans and supervise the remodeling, I'll pay for your hotel room and for passage to Europe for the two of you."

"I did not bring any materials for drawing plans. I would have to get those."

"Give me a list. I'll have them delivered to your hotel by tomorrow."

"Do you always make decisions and act on them so quickly?"

"It's how I made so damn much money." Cynthia blanched at the use of the profanity, but that had happened very frequently in her marriage to Harry. "I recognize good ideas when I hear them. I rarely have one of my own so I rely on other people to be clever, and then use their ideas in ways to make money. I share the wealth, as I would with you, if you think my offer is fair."

Adam had to agree it was fair. He looked at Lea who had such a hopeful expression and couldn't say no. After dinner, Adam and Lea headed back to the hotel. She asked him on the way, why he didn't want to stay at her parents' house. He leaned in close to whisper to her.

"Because we have been married only about a month, and I want the privacy of our own room. I like being able to walk about without worrying about anyone but you seeing me. I enjoy having breakfast in the room with you as we sit in our robes. Now your father will be paying the bill, so we will be able to enjoy that for almost two more months."

Chapter 8

The pressure of everything that had happened and then the work that had to be done on the Arkens home made Adam tense. He worked long days and returned to the hotel often after Lea was already asleep. She was tired with all the party planning and shopping with her mother. About four weeks into the project, she got out of bed when Adam came into their room. They had not had much time together, and she missed that. Their lovemaking had slipped into more routine than pleasure. Adam snapped at her and told her she ought to be more considerate when she mentioned that. He poured himself a whiskey and downed it. When he turned around, Lea was in bed, and he could tell she was crying. That made him feel awful. He quickly undressed and turned down the lamp and slipped into bed with her. He reached for her, but she jerked away from his touch. His immediate reaction was anger, and he flopped on his back and stared up at the ceiling. As he thought about it, he realized how stupid he had been. He reached for her again.

"Lea, I'm sorry. I was cruel and nasty. Please, don't shut me out."

"You were snide and arrogant too. You were very nasty."

Adam paused for a bit before answering. "It's all right. Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

Lea couldn't help it. She had to smile at his response. She knew too that if it wasn't so dark, she would be seeing that grin tug at the corners of his mouth. He would be waiting for her to smile and forgive him. She turned toward him, and he enveloped her in his arms pulling her close and just holding her. She relaxed into his embrace thankful that they were able to take comfort from each other.

"What happened to upset you so much today?"

"The plaster medallions for the chandeliers came, and they were the wrong design. Your father eventually said he didn't mind because he liked the design, but only after I spent much of the day trying to find ones that were the proper design. Every day something happens to put us behind schedule. What should have taken six weeks is taking closer to nine and we're not done yet."

"Did you ask Papa to hire more workmen?"

"No, he gave me the crew I asked to have."

"Papa's in business. He knows all about unexpected complications. He would tell you that next time, give the estimate of the longest time a project could take instead of the shortest. If you get done early, the client won't mind, and if you have delays, you'll still get it done in the agreed time."

"You're very smart. I guess I was a bit arrogant to say I could get it done in six weeks."

"A bit arrogant?"

Tickling Lea was the answer to that, and soon they were hugging and kissing. The two of them found then that makeup lovemaking is so very satisfying. About four weeks later, with a bigger crew, the renovations to Harry's house were nearly complete as were the plans for the party. Lea and Cynthia were busy with last minute party preparations, and Adam saw that Lea had learned to be an excellent hostess. With only the finishing work left on the house, he had more free time to visit with Lea and her mother. He did find that sometimes they stopped talking when he entered a room and suspected of course that they were talking about him. What he didn't notice at first was that for eight weeks, Lea had not denied him anything he requested when they were alone. Whenever he was in the mood, she was agreeable. She smiled a lot, and that made him exceedingly happy. He was working on something that would stand for some time, and had a wife who loved him. This was the kind of experience he had wanted when he left the Ponderosa. Adam began to think of what he could do when he returned so that he didn't fall again into that feeling of wasting his life and living in his father's shadow.

Once the house renovations were completed, and the date of the party was set, Adam booked passage on a ship bound for France. He had hoped to go to England first but the next ship with passenger space for the next several weeks was going to France so that was their first destination. After Lea's parents got to show off the new couple to their friends at a lavish party, they were off on their grand adventure. As they stood at the rail watching the coast sink away, Adam wrapped his arms around Lea's waist and held her close.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me now that you have me all to yourself for a few weeks?"

Lea could tell what Adam wanted by the tone of his voice and the way he was holding her. Adam had been busy making sure everything at Harry's house was just right, and they had returned late from the party and exhausted the night before, and then that morning, had to finish packing, so they had not been intimate for a few days. "I just want you to know that I would like to stay on deck for a while. I do enjoy sailing. We have a lot of hours to fill before we reach France, so we'll have plenty of time to satisfy your urges."

"From what I have been able to discern, my lady has some powerful urges as well, but I was asking if there was something important that perhaps you should be telling me as it has been at least nine weeks since you last told me that I had to wait. Now I have enjoyed that immensely and found great pleasure with you, but I do want to know why it has been nine weeks." He saw her blush a little and smile and knew then that his suspicions were correct. "That's what you and your mother were talking about over the last couple of weeks when you would go silent whenever I was near you."

"Yes. I told mother, and she told me to wait for a while to be sure. I'm sure. I can tell there are changes taking place. I didn't say anything while we were in New York because if my father found out, he would have blown a gasket about me leaving. Mama said that it should be fine because if I have morning sickness, it shouldn't start before we reach France. She never had it with any of us so she's hoping I will be as lucky. I don't get seasick either, so perhaps that's a good omen."

Adam turned Lea around and kissed her then not caring who saw. His wife was having his baby, and he was going to kiss her to let her know how happy he was. He whispered in her ear that they should go to their cabin to celebrate appropriately. She grinned knowing that he was happy about the news. She had worried about his reaction although she wasn't sure why. Adam had to know that their frequent lovemaking could result in a baby, and he had done nothing to diminish those chances, but once they were in the cabin, she had to ask.

"I am very happy. Know that I will become more and more protective of you because I love you so much, and I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you."

In their cabin, they made love again with a special tenderness because of the news.

"Oh, sweetie, that was wonderful. Now, can we go out on deck again? I love the sea breezes."

"I do think we ought to dress first." Adam had that cheeky grin, and Lea had to smile. This was the best life could be. She was sure of it.

Able to relax on board, Adam and Lea spent as much time on deck as they could. Lea loved to stand at the rail and let the wind blow through her hair. Adam loved seeing her like that, but when he saw crewmen ogling his wife, he told her that he thought she ought to have her hair secured at least. She refused saying there was no harm in anyone looking at her. It made Adam angry that she wouldn't change, but he also knew that is was that kind of spirit that attracted him to her so much so he couldn't force the issue with her. He also knew that he was being especially vigilant with her because she was carrying his child.

Once they got to France and then to Paris, Adam's curiosity about architecture dominated. They toured cathedrals a lot. Then Adam had them take a trip north so that they could see a performance of Wagner's Tristan and Isolde in Munich. It had premiered in June so they were seeing it before most people in America had even heard of it. Adam also learned of an unusual new book by Lewis Carroll called Alice in Wonderland and got a copy of it. He told Lea that is was nonsense and yet somehow captured his imagination in a way no book ever had. Lea read it and loved it. It was one of the treasures they took with them.

As winter approached, Adam suggested they might want to head to the south of France. They found a nice villa there near the coast, and finally settled into more of a routine. Adam wrote a long letter to his family and Lea wrote to her family as well. What they didn't know was that the steamship carrying their letters, the London, sank. They read about the tragedy of over two hundred lives lost and never even considered that their families would be worrying about them because they hadn't heard from them since they sent letters upon their arrival in France. By March, they decided to head to Italy for a tour of the architecture there. They were warned of the political turmoil there, but Adam was reasonably confident that they could avoid the volatile areas. Again they wrote letters to their families, but in a bizarre turn of events, those letters were on the doomed Monarch of the Seas which sank soon after leaving Liverpool. Once more they thought their families knew of their plans, but instead were worrying because it had been over six months since they had heard from them.

Before they left, one of their neighbors asked Lea if she would deliver some letters to friends of hers in Italy. Lea agreed without any idea that trusting that woman would have a major impact on her future but even more so on Adam's. Lea was showing quite a bit as her delivery date neared, and Adam planned on renting a villa in Italy as well until the baby was born.

On the Ponderosa, Hoss had bad news for his family. "Sorry, Pa, there ain't no letter from Adam." Hoss had gone to town for supplies and picked up the mail. Hope that is was winter that had slowed mail delivery was rapidly waning. Ben was getting very worried about what had happened to Adam. They had heard he and Lea had arrived in France but had gotten no letters since then.

"The next time I'm in town, I'll send a wire to Lea's father. Perhaps they've heard something from them. Maybe his letters to us haven't made it here. It's a long way to come."

Little Joe was sitting on the settee and sat up at that comment by Ben. "You know Lea's parents?"

Both Hoss and Ben looked down. They hadn't found the right time to tell Joe that Lea was Harry. Now there was no way around it.

"Harry is Lea, isn't she? You know the way you two always look so damn guilty whenever her name gets mentioned, I had to wonder what was up. I remember what Hop Sing said too when he heard Adam got married. I kept thinking it couldn't be true, but then it just made so much sense. Now I know that my brother and my good friend decided to go behind my back and carry on without any regard for my feelings."

"Joe, it wasn't like that. Adam didn't know she would be on the same train. He booked that before you and Lea had your spat and she decided to leave. She didn't know that Adam was on that train until she saw him get on board."

"Hoss, how could you know all that?"

"Adam wrote to us. He told us to tell you when we thought you could handle it. He wanted you to know. We just never seemed to find the right time to tell ya."

"But they were married by the time they got to Denver!"

"Son, Adam admitted in his letter that it was impulsive. He said they were very happy, even though he felt very badly about how he thought you would take the news."

"I hope the two of them stay in Europe. I don't need two sneaky underhanded lying people around me." With that, Joe grabbed his hat, jacket, and gunbelt and stalked out of the house.

Ben looked over at Hoss who shrugged. "Well, that went about as well as we feared."

"Aw, Pa, he just has to get used to the idea now. He'll think it through and be all right. Heck, he's got another gal anyway. I think he's gonna ask Alice to marry up with him."

"I've been expecting that news too. I hope that what we told him doesn't affect his view on that at all."

"Pa, you know his temper always burns hot. He'll simmer down soon enough. You just wait and see. I bet Harry heard from Adam and Lea too, and we can stop worrying about the two of them too. I'll ride back to town ifn you want me to and send that wire today. Gonna take a day to get an answer anyway."

"Yes, Hoss, that would be a good idea. Thank you."

Chapter 9

Once again, Lea saw Adam beaten by constables. Several of them had rushed into the villa Adam had rented in Italy. They had clubbed Adam and hauled him off. Lea had no idea what they were yelling at him as they did so. She found the neighbor who spoke some English and asked for help. He directed her to a lawyer's office. He said the man spoke several languages including English. It was clear that he was worried about being seen with her so she had to ask why.

"Your husband has been accused of spying. He could be executed. I do not want to be unfriendly, but I cannot let my family be drawn into your activities."

"Adam isn't a spy. Who was he supposed to be spying for?"

"I cannot say more. Please go see the lawyer. If anyone can help you, he can."

The lawyer accompanied Lea to the police station. By then, Adam had been in custody for nearly four hours. They were not allowed to see him, but Lea was told why he had been arrested. The lawyer translated for her. The police chief said only that Adam was being uncooperative and would not tell them about the letters he had brought to Italy from France.

"But Adam didn't bring those letters to Italy. I did." Suddenly, the lawyer grasped her arm and told her not to say more, but it was too late. The chief of police did understand a small amount of English and wanted to know what she had meant by her statement. "He can't tell you anything about them because he doesn't know anything about them." It was at that point that Lea understood what had happened. Her lawyer advised her that her only hope at this point was complete honesty because she had implicated herself by showing that Adam was innocent. "I brought the letters to Italy. We had rented a villa in the south of France for the winter. Adam wanted us to be in Italy for the birth of our baby and to make it easier to travel once the baby was born. A neighbor there knew we were coming here and asked me to deliver some letters. She said it would be more reliable than mail service." Her lawyer had turned pale with her statements, but translated everything she said.

"Who was this woman you say asked you to do this thing?"

Lea had no loyalty to a woman who had put them in such jeopardy. She named her, her husband, and all the other neighbors and people they had met. She told them where she had delivered each letter and identified the person who had taken the letters from her hand. None of those people had apparently had any concern for their welfare but had ensnared her and Adam in their plot. After about two hours of questioning, the police chief had gotten all the information from her that she had. He was satisfied. He told some men to bring Adam out to the front of the jail. Lea was shocked by his condition and dropped to her knees beside the stretcher they had used to carry him out to her.

"Oh, my God, Adam, what have they done to you?"

The lawyer knelt by her side. "Please say no more. They are in a forgiving mood because you gave them so much information. That will not last if you complain. Please let me arrange for the two of you to return to your villa?"

Almost in shock, Lea agreed, but then felt a sharp pain in her midsection. "Oh, no, not now."

"I will make sure the two of you get back to your villa, and I will send a midwife and the doctor if I can find him. Now stay right there and say nothing."

So Adam missed the birth of his child. He was in one bedroom cared for by the doctor while the midwife helped Lea with labor in the next bedroom. The lawyer had been true to his word and made all necessary arrangements including a woman to help care for the two of them for the next week. Adam found almost all movement painful. He had splints on his left forearm and both lower legs where bones had been broken. Luckily because they wanted him to talk, they had not hit him on the head or in the face. But his ribs were badly bruised as were his kidneys. He spent days when all he could tolerate for food was broth. Two days after their son was born, with their baby in her arms, Lea walked into the bedroom where Adam lay. She sat on the chair next to the bed and nursed the baby as Adam watched with tears in his eyes.

"He's early but not small."

"He was only about two weeks early by my estimate. He eats well, and I'm sure you've heard him crying sometimes. He's going to have a good strong voice like yours."

"What's his name?"

"We hadn't made that final decision yet. I was waiting for a moment like this so we could discuss it. Do you still want to call him Abel, or do you want to use our second choice of Charles?"

"Charles brings up bad memories for me. If you don't mind, I would rather not use that name. However, we have found a guardian angel in that lawyer you hired. How about if we use his name?"

"Adam, I don't want our son called Giuseppe!"

"Sweetheart, Giuseppe is Italian for Joseph. How about Joseph Abel?"

"How about Abel Joseph?"

"Now that is a good name. How do you like your name, Abel Joseph Cartwright?"

When Abel finished nursing, he fell asleep. Lea placed him in the crook of Adam's right arm. She told him that she wanted to bathe and change into some clean clothing.

"What if he wakes up? I can't do much with one arm."

"He'll probably sleep for the next two or three hours. He usually does when he's dry and fed. If he wakes sooner, I'm sure I'll hear him. Now, enjoy some time with your son."

As Lea left, Adam smiled at his son who lay peacefully in his arm. He would have liked to do more but knew he couldn't. All he had time to do was think, and his thoughts were troubling. The lawyer had made reference to how his wife had given information to get him out of jail and away from the torture that they called questioning. He had to wonder what that information was and how much trouble they were in. He and Lea were going to have to talk, but she was had only delivered a baby two days earlier. He had heard her screams, but he had been in so much pain, he couldn't hardly even think about it at the time except for fearing the worst. When the midwife had come in to say mother and baby were fine and sleeping, his heart was relieved, but his mind wasn't.

During that first week of recuperation, Adam was able to work his way to the side of his bed to take care of his needs. He needed some help from Lea to get back onto the side of the bed after using the chamberpot, but his right arm was strong and he could do quite a lot. However, he couldn't change the bed linens, and that was the most embarrassing time for him. Lea helped him to sit on a chair next to the bed, and then changed the linens. However no matter how much she tried, she was unable to get him up and back into bed. The woman who was helping came in to assist her. As he was being moved the towel he had draped over his midsection fell to the floor, and his privates were fully exposed. He saw the woman smile, and she said something in Italian that he did not understand but could imagine. Once back in the bed, Lea pulled the covers over him as quickly as she could but he was still exposed for some time until she was able to do that with the splints on his legs. The whole experience as well as the enforced inactivity for the week had put him in a surly mood.

"What exactly did you do to get me in this position anyway?" He saw her plaintive look but wasn't in a forgiving mood. "I know you did something. The lawyer said you gave information to the police so that they would release me. Unfortunately it wasn't before they broke both legs and my arm. Now tell me what you did!"

"Adam, I'm so sorry. I never meant to do anything so foolish. I was trying to be nice and repay the woman for her kindness to us."

"Who?"

"Madame Fourier asked me to take some letters with us to Italy. She and her husband had been so kind to us, I thought it was a small favor to repay them. She said the mail delivery is so unreliable, and I know that's true. She said she needed to make sure the letters got through because there was important family information in them. Well, family is very important, so I said I would do it. She gave me the letters and the addresses here. I delivered them that first day when I went to the market. I kept the list of names though in case we needed to call on someone for assistance. I told the police all the names that were on that list. I also told them about all the people we met in France. The lawyer said I gave them so much information that they had to know we weren't spies."

"Did the lawyer say anything else?"

"Only yesterday, he stopped by to inquire about you and how you were doing. I told him you were doing well, but would need the splints on for another five weeks according to the doctor. He said he would be back today because he needed to speak with us about something important. What do you think that is?"

"No, we won't change the subject that easily. Why didn't you tell me about those letters?"

"It didn't seem like anything important. I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Lea, you have to tell me things even when you think they aren't important. Don't you see how they manipulated you? You trust too easily, and then you don't think to ask me about what you're doing. I know how easily you came to me in Reno. Sweetheart, you hardly knew me, and yet you trusted me completely. What if I was leaving the Ponderosa because of some dark side I have that could no longer be tolerated? You could have been my next victim. I thought when we married, and you promised to trust me, that you would talk to me before doing something stupid like those letters!"

"It wasn't stupid. I was trying to be nice. I got tricked."

"All right, it was foolish."

"I already admitted that, so why can't you accept my admission and think about what we do next?"

Any further arguing was forestalled because there was a knock on the door. Giuseppe stepped into the room when Adam acknowledged the knocking.

"I'm sorry, Giuseppe. I thought that Francesca was there. I'm surprised she didn't come up here to let us know you were here."

"I'm afraid she won't be helping here any more. She fears that working for you will put her and her family in jeopardy. My friends, you are in great danger. You must leave."

"How can we leave? I can't walk, and Lea just had a baby a week ago."

"You must. You are being watched, and now the French government has put out a warrant on you. If you return to France, you will be arrested. If you try to leave here, you will be arrested."

"You told us we have to leave, and then you tell us we can't leave. Which is it?"

"It is both. You must leave, but you will need to do so without the authorities knowing. Tonight, a ship is traveling to Spain. I have arranged for my family and yours to be on that ship."

"Why would your family be on the ship?" Giuseppe said nothing but shook his head. "You have been helping us so now you're suspect too." To that, he nodded.

"It is why you found it so difficult to get help here. People fear that they could be drawn into something, and the authorities here are not tolerant. They fear what Garibaldi may do, and with all of the intrigue in Venetia, many do not want to be seen as political at all."

Adam looked at Lea. She nodded, and Adam turned back to Giuseppe. "How can we do this? We're going to need help."

"Be ready to go by the time the sun begins to drop below the horizon. Men will be here to help you. Do whatever they say. Pack lightly. Take only what is necessary or valuable. You need to pay five hundred American dollars."

"How much do you have to pay?"

"You are paying for your family and mine. It is my fee for helping you."

Chapter 10

"Can we trust him?"

"Lea, we don't have any choice. We're in so deep now, we can't afford not to trust him. We have to think about Abel too. If there was some way for me to send the two of you on ahead, you have to know I would."

"We're a family. We need to stay together."

"Right now we need to protect our son. It could mean that something will happen to one of us. Remember if something happens, take care of Abel."

As Lea packed and Adam held Abel, the two of them were worried about their future. When everything had looked so bright as they traveled to Italy, their journey had turned into a nightmare and they weren't out of it yet. They waited for darkness and then hours more. It seemed that perhaps they were to be abandoned, but about ten, two men and a wagon pulled up near their villa. Adam and Lea saw them. The two men came for Adam with a wheelbarrow and trundled him and the luggage to the wagon as Lea carried Abel. Once they were on the wagon with their luggage, one man moved to the seat to drive them, and the other took the wheelbarrow to the villa to collect the rest of their belongings. It was the fee the two men were getting for their help.

Just outside of the port, the wagon turned off the road and headed toward the rocky shore. Once there, the driver, who had yet to say a word, lit a lantern and set it on a rock. A short time later, a dinghy appeared. Adam was carried to it, and then Lea was directed to climb in with the baby. Their two pieces of luggage were tossed in with them and then a sailor climbed into the crowded dinghy and rowed out into the night. Somehow he found the ship they were to embark upon. Adam was pulled up to the ship with a harness, and Lea was helped to climb a short way.

Within ten hours of the lawyer's desperate visit, they were in a cabin and the ship was underway. It appeared that the worst was over until a few days later when the ship was bracketed by two French corsairs. They demanded that Adam be turned over to them or the ship would be taken to the nearest French port where all would be charged with conspiracy and spying. The captain did not hesitate to hand Adam over despite pleas from Lea and Giuseppe. They really had no choice though. Adam addressed Lea before he left

"Remember, take care of Abel first. It's what we have to do. When you get to Spain, contact your father and mine to see if they can use some influence to help me here."

"Adam, I'm so sorry. I love you. Somehow I'll find a way to help."

"Lea, do not jeopardize Abel no matter what happens to me. Please."

Those were the last words that Adam and Lea had for the next six months. On the ship, Adam was handled roughly. They were not careful of his splinted legs and his arm, which told him more than anything that his future was bleak. All he could hope was that Lea and Abel would be safe, and that somehow she could marshal some forces to get him out of this predicament.

As soon as Lea got to Spain, she sent a letter to her father to explain what had happened and what they needed. She carefully composed another letter to Ben telling him that they were in some trouble and that she had enlisted her father's help. She didn't provide any details because it would only make him worry more. She told him about Abel with most of the letter. She felt somewhat bad that she had not fully informed Adam's father of jeopardy he faced, but rationalized that he could do nothing about it anyway. She got a room and waited for her father to arrive for she had no doubt he would be there as soon as he could. Abel was a quiet baby as if he knew there was something terribly wrong.

In France, Adam waited in jail until his trial. He spoke enough French to communicate but found that they seemed not at all to be interested in his explanation of what had happened. He was treated far better than he was in Italy or on the ship, and that was even more ominous to him. He thought that they probably had something worse already in mind for him so they didn't have to torture him in the present because his future was even more bleak. His legs and arm healed and the splints were removed, but the muscles were weak so they gave him a cane to use when he had to shuffle into court. Unlike the system of justice he understood, it was up to him to prove his innocence instead of the state proving his guilt. He had no witnesses and no documents to help his case.

"What has happened to justice in France that a man can be convicted of espionage because his wife was tricked into carrying letters for a French spy to Italian traitors?"

"Monsieur, that is not the culpable offense. It is that the Italian authorities were told of the courageous woman and her friends who worked for her government and several were assassinated as a result. Our faithful colleagues in Italy who received letters are all dead. It is for those crimes that you will pay."

"So I am to be punished for being a pawn in your political games?"

"You will find that this is no game!"

Adam was convicted quickly of espionage and under the laws of déportés, he was sentenced to twenty-five years on île du Diable in the Bagne de Cayenne. Under doublage, his total sentence was fifty years. He understood it was a life sentence, and knew there was nothing he could do to help himself. The other inmates being sent there told him about the island. It was less than forty rocky acres surrounded by deadly shoals and powerful ocean currents in the middle of shark infested waters. It was a tropical island that was the opposite of a paradise with lepers and political prisoners who were never given adequate supplies. Most prisoners sent there would never live to finish their sentences. Isolated and left to their own devices, they often sickened and died.

In New York, as soon as Harry got Lea's letter, he contacted people in Washington for help before he and Cynthia headed to Spain. Cynthia planned to stay with Lea there while Harry went to France to see what could be done. Harry brought several legal experts with him as well as a man skilled in finance for the fastest way through French bureaucracy was to grease the way with money. It took two months for Harry to work out a deal with French authorities. It was actually far faster than such deals could usually be completed. Harry's wealth and help from the American government speeded the process. The French were in negotiations for reparations for help they had given to the Confederacy so did not want to give the American negotiators another item to use to badger them. Adam would have to admit that his actions had cost the lives of a number of people, and had to pledge never to set foot on French territory again. Then with an ample fine paid, Adam was to be freed and handed over to Harry. As quickly as possible with those papers in hand, Harry headed to Spain and then on to Île Royale with his wife and daughter. They found a captain who was bound for New Orleans and willing to make a side trip for the fee Harry was able to pay. As soon as possible, they boarded the ship and were underway. The unrelenting stress and tension of what had happened would have been nearly unbearable on board the ship as the days crept by except that by then Abel was six months old. He delighted his mother and his grandparents with his antics. On the voyage, even the hardened sailors had a difficult time not being enchanted with the dark haired happy little boy who had a gorgeous smile with dimples.

As Harry negotiated and Lea and Cynthia waited, Adam was dropped into hell. There was never enough food, and there was no water for washing. Men did their best to forage for food but in the tropical heat, most were unable to do much. Adam tried to spend his days thinking and planning, but he found that his mind became less and less focused on that and more and more focused on survival. He did wonder if any man ever completed a sentence here and was freed. At night, he found himself frequently fighting back tears as he felt his life was wasted and there was nothing he could do to change things. He fell into depression and despair without any communication from anyone indicating that there was anything that could be done about his case.

On board the ship bound for Guiana, Lea often stood at the rail with Abel staring ahead as if she could magically make land appear so that Adam could be rescued from his nightmare. Harry and Cynthia could do little to improve her spirits for until Adam was by her side and headed home, she would not be able to let go of the guilt she felt for what had happened. Once they reached their destination and handed over the papers with orders for Adam's release, Lea was worried. Some of what the man said indicated that Adam had not done well during his imprisonment. With Abel in her arms, she stood with her parents as the cable car connecting the island to île du Diable slowly was pulled across the six hundred foot wide channel that separated the two islands. Lea almost did not recognize the dirty, bearded, and nearly emaciated man with long scraggly hair who stepped from the cable car using a stick to hold himself upright. She moved closer to him and when she reached his side, Abel put out his arms to be held. Adam dropped the stick and took his son dropping to his knees and crying. Lea knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him and their son. The guilt she felt for what she had caused made her unable to speak. Harry and Cynthia waited for a few minutes before Harry reminded them that they needed to be on the ship before the tide changed. He helped Adam to his feet. Adam held Abel who was fascinated by the beard and completely oblivious to the filthy clothing that covered his father for somehow he knew him and remembered him even though they had been together only a short time.

Once on the ship, the captain allowed them all the water they needed saying he would be able to refresh their water supplies easily before they sailed for New Orleans. They pulled a washtub on deck, and Adam stripped off the filthy clothing and sat in the soapy water with relief. Lea washed his hair and his beard before combing both carefully. Then she cut his hair before Harry helped with shaving him. He stood when they finished and Harry poured a bucket of cold water over his head before Lea wrapped a blanket around him. Both of them had seen all the insect bites and scabs from small scrapes and cuts. Many were very red indicating infection but none looked serious. They planned to deal with those the next day. With Harry's help, Lea helped Adam to their cabin where Cynthia was sitting with a sleeping Abel. She stepped out when they helped Adam into the berth. Outside the cabin, Cynthia turned to Harry.

"How is he?"

"He seems healthy enough considering what he's been through, but he has little to say, and is almost numb it seems. We'll see what good food and rest with his family by his side will do."

That first night, Lea sat by Adam's side all night long. Adam had eaten a small bowl of food and then waved off any more saying he was full. The amount he ate was slightly more than what would starve him. It was clear that he had not eaten nearly enough for a long time. Adam lay on the bunk, and Lea had laid Abel down next to Adam where he promptly fell asleep. Adam had wrapped a thin arm around his son and smiled at Lea. It was the first emotion she had seen since the tears at their reunion. There was no sparkle in the smile though. It was a soft smile of appreciation. Then he had closed his eyes and fallen asleep. Lea had reached out to caress his hair, his shoulder, and then his face. Adam never stirred as he slept deeply feeling safe for the first time in six months.

Chapter 11

Every time Lea looked at Adam in his ill-fitting clothing, her eyes glistened with tears. He had been such a strong, robust man, and now seemed shrunken. He said almost nothing and ate little. When the ship's cook, who took care of the medical needs on board, brought alcohol and cloths to Lea the next morning, she had her mother take charge of Abel, and she had Adam remove his clothing so she could clean and apply salve to the many small bites and wounds that he had. Some had to be opened to drain, and each one had to be cleaned up with alcohol. Adam remained stoic throughout not uttering any protest no matter what she did. Once she was finished, he put on his shirt and trousers as if nothing of any consequence had happened. Alone in their cabin, with Adam naked, Lea had thought he might want her for they had not been together for six months. Instead he seemed indifferent to her and did not react to her touch even when she reached out to him and caressed his shoulder. He didn't look at her directly and seemed only focused on getting things done. He did not smile nor say anything to her. It was only when she finished and Abel was carried back to Adam that she saw him smile, and she knew then that their relationship was badly damaged.

That night, Lea lay awake in the second bunk in their cabin. Abel lay asleep again content in his father's embrace. She felt the ship's movement begin to become more severe as the night progressed and as morning neared, the skies lightened only a little. She dressed cautiously hanging on to the braces for the bunk as the ship pitched and rolled. As soon as she could, she made her way to her parents' cabin and knocked. Her parents were up and dressed as well because of the apparent rough waters they were encountering. The captain sent a sailor to tell them to stay in their cabins and out of the way. They were given water and bread with some fruit to eat as the day progressed. What was most unnerving to them was that any sailors they encountered looked very worried.

After another nearly sleepless night, the ship reached calm waters in Paramaribo. They took on fresh water and more supplies before sailing out into a relatively calm ocean with clear blue skies and a bright sun. Within a day, the storm overtook them again, and the ship put in at Georgetown. By then, the ship needed repairs. The British had taken over the former Dutch colony fifty years earlier so it was not difficult for the Americans to find rooms while the ship was being prepared for the rest of the voyage. There was a large bed in the room that Adam and Lea got with a small cot for their son. Yet when it was time for bed, Adam was going to keep Abel with him.

"You can't keep doing that, Adam. Abel is going to think that he should sleep with you every night. He needs to learn to sleep by himself."

"He is a comfort to me."

"As a father, you should be giving him comfort and not expecting it from him. I'm willing to comfort you, but you have ignored any effort I've made to get close to you." Adam was silent so Lea continued. "You told me you forgave me for my foolishness, so why are you still so angry with me?"

Adam carried Abel to the cot placing him on his side and covering him with a small blanket. Then he turned to Lea, and she could see a lot of emotion playing across his face. He walked to the window and spoke softly to her. "Each night on Devil's Island, I struggled to keep my hope that somehow I could be rescued. Each night, I thought about what I could have done differently to have avoided being there. Each time, there was only one answer. If I had not married you, I would not have been arrested in Italy and had my legs and arm broken. I would not have had to flee Italy only to end up in French custody and sitting in a French jail. Convicted of espionage, I was sentenced to the worst punishment they have. Men begged to be executed rather than being sent to that horrid place. None of that would have happened except that I married you and you do not trust me."

Each sentence had been like a blow to Lea's midsection, but she knew he wasn't being cruel. He was being honest even if the words were harsh so she had to do the same even if all she actually wanted to do was break down and cry to release all the stress, tension, and hurt. "Adam, I do trust you. I trust you with my life. I would do anything you ask."

"And yet you will not tell me what you are doing or thinking."

"I never thought that taking some letters to people in Italy would be a problem. I only thought I was repaying a kindness with a kindness."

"That's it, then, right there. You thought. You decided. You never told me. I could have told you that asking you to take letters from one port to the next was highly suspect because they are so close that regular mail deliveries are reliable. Yet you did that without a word to me. Things that can and did have devastating consequences, and then you call on your father to bail you out. How many more times do you have to get in a terrible fiasco and have your father come running to clean it all up? I'm your husband. We should be working together. You're not a little girl any more who can act impulsively and then have her father clean up her mess."

Lea was shocked. His words had been uttered softly but the blows were shattering. "You want me to change who I am? You regret marrying me and wish you had married someone else?"

Adam sat down in a chair then. The emotional strain was almost overwhelming especially in his weak physical state. "I want you to trust me. I want you to either think through what you are doing, or talk to me about it. I want to know what you're doing, have done, and plan to do. You're impulsive and don't anticipate problems. I can handle that if you would just trust me to be the brakes on your runaway train. You have to realize it's not just you any more. You have Abel to consider as well."

"I would never do anything to put Abel in jeopardy."

"And yet you already have."

Lea sank down on the chair next to Adam and dropped her head. She had risked her son's life more than once already. Her original actions could have led to harm to Abel. Now she had taken him into dangerous waters thousands of miles from home and family trusting his fate as well as theirs to a ship's captain who was working to get them home only for the payment he would receive. She suddenly realized that if he could make more money delivering them elsewhere, he would. She looked up at Adam as tears flowed. "You're right. What can I do?"

"Trust me. Tell me what you've done, plan on doing, or are doing. Pledge that to me so that we can start over."

"I do, Adam, I do. But you have to help me. You have to ask questions and talk with me. Sometimes I won't know something is important. I may not think to tell you."

"That's what I'm saying. You need to tell me everything until we figure out what you think is important compared to what I think is important. I can't go through another experience like this. It made me feel so helpless and useless. I couldn't do anything about what was happening. I hate that. I left the Ponderosa because I wanted some say in my life and where it was going. I didn't want to take orders without thinking, but that was my nightmare come true on Devil's Island."

"Do you want me to start telling you tonight about what I've been doing. It's a lot of time to cover, and we need to get some sleep because we haven't had much recently." Adam nodded and waited so she knew she should start talking. "I sent the letter to my parents, as you already know, because I thought they could get help for you faster than anyone. I wrote to your father but kept the details vague. I thought he would worry too much knowing how much trouble you were in and unable to help. I did tell him all about Abel, and where we were staying. I told him that I was sure that my father would come over to help us as soon as he could, and that I had contacted the American embassy in Spain to see if they could help. I knew better than to go to France for help. I would likely have been arrested too, and I couldn't put Abel in that kind of jeopardy."

Adam sat quietly processing that information. He had been a bit upset at first when he heard what Lea had written to his father, but listening to her reasoning, it made sense to him too, so he told her that. "All right, that makes sense to me. I wish you could have told my father what had happened, but maybe it is best that he didn't know how bad it was. I assume you would have told him if your father's efforts had not been successful?"

"Yes, Papa and I talked about that. I told him what I had done, and he agreed with it as a temporary measure. Should we write a letter to your father now?"

"There's not much point to it now. We would travel as fast as a letter could go. I'll see about sending a telegram once we get back on American soil."

"Is there anything you didn't tell me about your activities while we were traveling?"

"Only one, and it was supposed to be a surprise. I bought some horses in France and had them shipped home. They probably are there now if all went well."

"Did you buy some of those black ponies we rode in the mountains?"

"Yes, I bought a pair of those Merens ponies, and five Friesians. I would like to do some horse breeding when we get home."

"Do you still plan to set up an architectural firm too?"

"Yes, but my father is not likely to be fond of the idea, perhaps not fond of either idea, but it's what I want to do. Would you like me to build us a house of our own with stables and corrals and a great view?"

"That sounds wonderful. And Abel will be able to play and run about. Are there any children who live near the Ponderosa? He would so enjoy playing with other children, don't you think?"

"We could do something about that ourselves."

Looking up, Lea couldn't see Adam's expression. It was too dark in the room to see well. They had been talking softly so Abel could sleep peacefully. Lea reached out to take Adam's hand, and he didn't flinch away as he had several times in the previous two days. Instead, he held her hand in his and tugged to get her to move closer to him. More might have happened then, but Abel chose that moment to awaken and quickly let his parents know he was hungry and uncomfortable. Lea stood and turned up the lamp. Then she moved quickly to change Abel's diaper before he leaked enough to wet his bedding as well. He quieted as soon as she began caring for him for he knew the routine well. Next he would be nursed so he waited. Lea picked him up and took him to the chair where she had been sitting next to Adam and opened her robe and gown to let Abel suckle. Adam watched as he always did appreciating his son but now also his wife again. They were well along on the road to reconciliation. Once Abel was fed and ready to sleep again, Lea carried him to the cot and tucked the blankets around him. She stood then and found that Adam was standing right behind her looking down at their son.

"We did do one thing very well, didn't we?"

Lea moved to close her gown and robe, but Adam's hands stopped her.

"I believe there was some talk of taking comfort from each other. Perhaps we could try that before sleeping. I believe that if I recall correctly, sleep comes very easily after that."

After a brief session of lovemaking, Adam was very tired and had to admit he didn't have enough strength to do what he wanted to do. "I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted. Perhaps tomorrow I could try to eat more. I need to build up my strength for travel as well as for this."

"I was thinking that if you ate more often, you could eat more until you get used to eating full meals."

"That sounds like a great idea. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat in here because I'm hungry now."

"There is a basket of fruit. I could get something for you."

Lea got some fruit from the basket and fed some to Adam before he couldn't fight it any longer and fell asleep. She finished the fruit and then lay beside him pushing herself back against him and pulling his arm over her. She fell asleep as well then and slept better than she had for a very long time.

Chapter 12

The next day, Lea slipped out of bed and picked up Abel before he could wake and cry. She changed his diaper as he stared at her with sleepy eyes. It was a change in routine but pleasant for him so he didn't cry. Then Lea sat and nursed him before dressing them both for the day. She carefully slipped on her shoes and left the room so as not to wake Adam who was sleeping very peacefully it seemed. She met her parents outside their room.

"Where's Adam?" Cynthia was concerned especially with everything he had suffered.

"He's sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. He was so exhausted last night."

"I bet he was."

"Harry! You behave yourself. Now let's all go down to breakfast. We'll bring a tray back for Adam."

"We talked about that last night. He has trouble eating a full meal. We decided that he should eat small meals but eat more often. So we'll bring a small tray back, but we should have some food that he can eat later this morning as well."

"Sounds like a lot happened between the two of you last night."

"Yes, we talked and got a lot straightened out between us. I've been a foolish girl taking risks for too long. I have a child and a husband now who can be hurt by me acting without thinking."

Looking at Cynthia, Harry showed his surprise. "That must have been some talk."

"It was. It was brutal. But Adam said things that needed to be said. He wasn't cruel or mean but the words were harsh. He has a lot to be angry about, and I'm thankful that he's willing to forgive me. I was getting worried that he no longer loved me."

"Loving and liking are two different things, my dear. Adam loves you. I could tell that by the way he collapsed into your arms when he got off that wretched island, but you could ask your mother about the times we sometimes haven't liked each other much. No one is perfect, and sometimes in a marriage, you can do things that hurt the one you love. It's how we learn what not to do. Your marriage will be stronger because of it. Passion is good to keep the fire in a marriage, but you need a good solid house and fireplace around it, and that takes time to build. You're on your way now, and from the looks of your face, you did a bit more than talk last night."

Lea put her hands to her cheeks. They had felt warm that morning, but because they were in the tropics, she didn't think it was anything that needed her care. Now she knew it must be whisker burn announcing to everyone what she had done with her husband the night before.

"Harry! Lea, dear, this is exactly what he meant by things I don't like. I love your father dearly, but he can be so exasperating."

"I guess I must be my father's daughter then because I think Adam feels the exact same way about me."

After the family had breakfast, Lea asked them for a small breakfast to take to Adam. When she got to the room, he was dressed and shaved. He smiled when she entered with food because he had already had some fruit when he awoke but was hungry for something a bit more substantial. That day, Adam ate seven times. He ate fruit and biscuits in the room, ate meals with the family, and then snacked on some biscuits and tea before he went to bed. Each meal was small, but he told Lea at bedtime that he wasn't hungry as he had been for months. His body was beginning to recover too although it would likely be months before he got his full strength back.

The next day, the family received word that the ship was repaired and they would be leaving the next morning on the high tide. They all retired early that night to be rested before starting out again for New Orleans. The captain noted how much better Adam looked when he boarded the ship. Originally, the captain had wondered if he would survive the voyage. He was still very thin and pale, but had better color, and his face had some animation in it when he greeted the captain and asked permission for them to come aboard. Once they were on board and their luggage was stowed away, the ship was freed from its mooring, some of the sails were unfurled, and they slowly made their way out of the harbor before the rest of the sails were freed to catch the substantial wind that was blowing. They hugged the coastline more than usual because the captain was afraid they might need to seek a safe harbor again. After about a week, they had lighter winds and a clear sky. Everyone on board relaxed. The rest of the voyage through the Gulf of Mexico was uneventful. When the captain announced late one day that they were nearing the mouth of the Mississippi, Harry moved to get his luggage.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Adam, the captain said we're near the mouth of the Mississippi. I'm getting my luggage so we can get off this ship finally."

"Harry, you do know that New Orleans is up the Mississippi a fair distance. We'll likely moor here and head there tomorrow."

Looking at Adam to see if he was joking, Harry shrugged. "All this time, I thought New Orleans was on the coast. I mean, it's a port."

"Yes, and like some others, it is not directly on the coast. We'll be there tomorrow, and we likely won't have to worry about the weather either."

To be sure the weather was no concern, the captain sailed as far up the river as he could safely go in the diminishing light before having the anchors dropped and lanterns set on the bow and stern. Everyone got to relax. Two sailors were on deck at all times to keep watch, but the ship was steady and sleep was easy. The next day they finished the trip to New Orleans. Adam paid the captain a bonus for his help after Harry paid him the agreed upon fee. Harry told the captain that he would have some rum delivered to the ship for the sailors. He told him when they were on the deck so that the sailors heard the remark. He didn't want the captain selling what he meant as a gift for the crew.

After Harry got rooms for them at a hotel, Adam headed to a telegraph office with him as soon as the ladies and Abel were settled in the rooms. Adam sent a rather long telegram to his father but still had to leave out most of the story. Harry sent telegrams to his other two daughters telling them rather simply that they were in New Orleans and all had gone well. The next stop for the two men was the steamboat offices to book a passage up the river to St. Louis. From there, Adam, Lea, and Abel would board a train for Nevada and Harry and Cynthia would take a train to Chicago and then to New York. Harry was a little sad that he only had a few more days with his grandson who at seven months was crawling wherever he was allowed and pulling himself up on furniture especially any chair in which his father sat. Abel had lighter coloring like his mother and light brown hair, but in every other way, he looked like his father. He was tall and slender with cupid bow lips, dimples, and long lashes framing light hazel eyes. He was going to draw women to him his whole life most likely.

On their last night on the steamboat, Harry and Adam sat on deck and watched the shoreline pass by. Harry wanted to apologize for his daughter and try to help her situation with Adam. "Adam, Lea has always been headstrong but with such trust in human nature that she has gotten in trouble before. Nothing very serious, mind you, but trouble. Now she has done something where the consequences were awful. She's taking a hard look at herself and how she does things. I hope you'll give her the time to grow up. She is a might younger than you. She needs to mature some yet."

Pausing before responding because his first inclination was to tell Harry it was none of his business how Adam managed his marriage, Adam finally took a softer approach. "I know that, and mostly I knew that before we married. I loved her joy, her zest. What I've asked her to do, and she has agreed, is to trust me and tell me what she is doing or planning to do. She lacks experience in what conniving and unscrupulous people will do. She needs to trust me to know when it's time to be careful."

"Thank you for hearing me out and explaining your position. I know it won't always be easy, but she loves you so much. I can tell. You're the first man she has ever looked at the way she looks you. You two have a beautiful son. I would hate for Lea to mess that up."

"I guess you'll have to trust me too." At Harry's quizzical look, Adam continued. "I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't. I love your daughter very much."

"I hope your family will be as forgiving. Your father was a tough man as I recall."

"My father ought to be grateful to her too. She cured me of my wanderlust. I'll think I'll pursue my dreams closer to home from now on."

"I would like you to consider a trip to New York now and then if you could. Winter in Nevada can't be much fun. Perhaps that would be a good time to come stay with us. I need someone to draw me a plan for the outside facade of my house. Now that you improved the inside so much, it seems a shame to put up with the outside looking so odd."

"Is there a style you prefer?"

"I do like the Italianate if that doesn't stir up too many bad memories for you."

"Send the measurements when you get home. I'll sketch out some ideas. Perhaps next year we could visit, and I could help you get that project started. It will take longer than the inside because there's more to deconstruct before anything new can be added."

"Adam, you have yourself a deal. I'll have measurements taken and sent to you. So you really are going to set up an architectural business then?"

"Yes, although I want to set up a horse breeding operation as well. I'm hoping the horses I sent to the Ponderosa got there safely. If so, I have the beginnings of a fine operation. I have connections now in France although I won't be able to go there to purchase, but hopefully I can find someone to trust who can do that for me. I would like to double the horses I have so that the bloodlines can stay strong. There are a few horse breeders in California that I know, and I hope to work with them. I think we could make a nice consortium that would be very profitable for all of us. Doing something you love and making a living at it is the best that I can see at this point. I'm going to build us a house on the Ponderosa and build a future for my family."

On the Ponderosa, Ben had received Adam's telegram. He didn't know what to make of it except he was relieved that Adam said all was well now and he was heading home with his family. Over six months earlier, they had gotten Lea's letter, which engendered more questions than it answered. Then a shipment of horses arrived with no explanation. Joe had little to say about the horses, but Ben could tell by the looks he gave them that he appreciated the fine quality that he saw in them. Hoss liked them because they were very gentle and calm horses, and as he said 'darn purty too'. The last few months had been worry filled as they heard no word from anyone, and telegrams to Lea's sisters brought messages that they knew nothing either.

As Ben and his younger sons sat down to dinner with Alice who was Joe's wife now, Ben asked if they thought they should give Adam a coming home party. Hoss grinned immediately but asked how they would know when he would be arriving.

"In his telegram, Adam said they would send messages from St. Louis and then Denver. If they had a layover anywhere else after that, he said he would send a message."

Joe didn't like the idea at all. "He didn't write the whole time he was gone. We get one letter from Lea telling us he's in trouble and her father will bail him out. Now well over a year after he left, he's coming back and now thinks to send messages. I don't see the point of a party. He ought to just be grateful we'll take him back."

When Ben and Hoss saw that Alice didn't seem surprised, they knew that Joe must have talked to her about how he felt about Adam. The whole scenario of Adam marrying Joe's good friend when Joe had been interested in doing the same still rankled with him. "Joseph, he's your brother and part of this family. He will be welcomed as such. Hoss and I can take care of the party arrangements if you would rather not help, but I expect you to be there. Is that understood?"

"I'll be there for you and for Hoss and for all of our friends. I won't be there for him." Joe was even more irritated because the news from Adam made him postpone sharing his news with his family. He and Alice had just moved into the cabin he had built, and they would be welcoming a child in about six months. Now Adam was coming home to steal the attention as far as he was concerned, and he was bringing the first-born grandchild with him, which would take a lot of attention away from his child. He didn't like any of that at all.

Even though Hoss was still a bit irritated that they had not received letters from Adam, his brother was coming home so he didn't let that bother him much any more. Having the family back together was the only truly important thing as far as he was concerned. "Joe, he's our brother. Any problem you got with him can be worked out. You know that. Now why don't ya settle down about this? Pa already told ya that we can take care of the party stuff. All he's askin is that you come to the party and celebrate Adam and his family coming back home."

"Maybe to me, it isn't such a great idea. But you go ahead and do whatever you want. I told you I'd be there."

They had to leave it there because there generally was no talking with Joe when he was in that kind of mood. Both Ben and Hoss hoped Adam understood what kind of hornet's nest he had created when he decided to marry Lea. They could only hope that Joe's comments wouldn't be too stinging when the oldest and youngest sons got together again.

Chapter 13

Travel was difficult. Adam found sleeping on the train to be very difficult, and was getting more tired instead of more rested as they traveled more and more miles. Lea had to manage to care for Abel as well who found the restrictions of train travel not at all to his liking so he was fussy. It wasn't as easy to procure food on the train as they had thought, and even with a basket of food along, Adam and Abel were often hungry. Abel was already eating a lot of solid food, but most of what was served on the train was not suitable for him. They mostly fed him the potatoes and bread that was available. Adam had been gaining in strength and his weight had begun to creep upward, but Lea feared that the train travel was costing him some of what he had gained. When he stumbled as they got off the train in Reno, she had to say something.

"Adam, let's take a room. You can wire your family that you'll be home tomorrow."

"We can be home by late afternoon. Once we get to the Ponderosa, I can sleep in my own bed and rest for days. Just help me get home. I'll be fine. I can rest there. Besides I'll have Hop Sing's cooking. And Abel will have lots of attention and lots to do. It'll help him get back to a better disposition."

It all made so much sense that Lea acquiesced. She actually wouldn't mind getting to the Ponderosa and having some help too. They had wired from Salt Lake City that they would be home on this day so his family was probably already headed to town to wait for them. She paid a porter to carry their luggage to the other train station for the short ride on the spur to Virginia City. At least Abel wasn't fussing because he was thoroughly fascinated by all the people and the activity in Reno. As soon as he saw them heading toward another train, he began whining though.

"He'll be fine. I'll nurse him and then he'll sleep. Hopefully all the way to Virginia City."

"Let's get something to eat on the way. I'm hungry."

They found a bakery and got a number of things to eat, and then got a large bottle filled with water. Hurrying to the train station to make sure they didn't miss the train, Adam stumbled again. Lea knew he was nearing complete exhaustion. She stopped in a store quickly and purchased two blankets. When they got to the train, she folded the blankets over and laid them on the floor of their berth.

"What are those for?"

"You need to get some proper sleep unless you want to fall down at your father's feet when you get off this train. I'll nurse Abel and then he can sleep next to you when he's done." Lea knew that she had made the correct assessment when Adam didn't argue with her but removed his coat and boots and lay down rolling his coat into a pillow. Within minutes, she heard his breathing became soft and very regular. He was sound asleep. By the time they reached the train station in Virginia City, Abel was stirring but Adam was still sleeping so Lea had to shake him. Startled, he jumped away from her touch. His eyes were open but terror filled. Lea had suspected as much a few times when she had awakened him from nightmares. There obviously were things that had affected him deeply that he had yet to tell her. She saw recognition dawn on him as to where he was and with whom. He was a bit embarrassed but recovered his equilibrium quickly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was sleeping rather soundly." He stood but shivered in the cool air. The day was sunny but with a chill wind and temperature.

"Why don't you wear another shirt over that one? Then with your coat on, you should be warm enough."

"I never used to chill so easily."

"You never used to be so thin either. You still are recuperating. Besides, your family won't be so shocked by your appearance then. The second shirt will camouflage how thin you are at least a bit."

Scowling a little, Adam didn't refuse her offer though when she opened their luggage and handed him another shirt. He slipped it over the one he was wearing and then donned his coat admitting he did feel warmer that way. Lea wrapped Abel in a blanket as Adam asked a porter to carry their luggage out. He was feeling too weak to do it, and didn't want to push himself too much. He still had his family to greet. By the time they disembarked from the train, Ben and Hoss were worried that they hadn't made it, but sported huge grins as they finally spotted Adam and Lea stepping from the train. Hoss nearly ran to see them and Ben was right behind him. Hoss grabbed Adam in a hug and then his father did the same as soon as Hoss released him. Lea stood by holding Abel and smiling. Abel wasn't happy though. He didn't know these men who had grabbed his father, and he made a very vocal complaint about it.

"Ah, this must be my grandson that my beautiful daughter is holding." Ben stepped closer but Abel wasn't in a good mood. Adam moved to take him from Lea who asked if he was all right. When Ben had hugged Adam, he had felt how thin his son felt and saw how pale he was. Lea's question made him worry anew about his oldest son. Something was very wrong here, but he knew he would find out only when Adam was ready to tell them.

When Abel was once again in his father's arms, he relaxed. Everything always seemed so much better when his father held him. He turned to Ben and Hoss then and smiled. Adam looked down at him and told him that was his grandpa.

"No."

"Yes, you have two grandpas. This is your grandpa too. The other one was Grandpa Harry. This is Grandpa Ben."

"Be?"

"Close enough. Now this is your Uncle Hoss."

"Orsy!"

"No, Abel, my name is Hoss."

"Orsy!"

"All right, for now you can call me Uncle Horsy if you'll let me take you for a horsy ride."

"I think he'd like that. Would you like a horsy back ride on Uncle Hoss' shoulders?"

"Orsy!"

Smiling Adam lifted Abel onto Hoss' shoulders. He did his best not to show it, but both his father and brother saw how much of a strain that was for him. Hoss looked at Ben who nodded slightly that he had seen it too. Adam and Lea didn't miss the silent communication. Adam explained very little. "For six months, I was in a difficult situation. I'm still recovering, but there should be no lasting effects. I just need to be home. I'm looking forward to Hop Sing's cooking. I haven't had a great meal in quite a while."

Getting concerned about the party they had planned, Ben directed the porter to carry the luggage to their carriage. It was too late to change plans, but he needed to be observant. It didn't look like Adam had much strength left. He caught Lea's eye and she nodded. She knew that he and Hoss had seen how weak Adam was. It was up to Adam though to tell them how ever much he wanted to tell them. Abel on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. People stopped to watch and smile as he giggled atop Hoss' broad shoulders. He didn't want to come down but one word from Adam made him compliant. He wanted to sit with his Uncle 'Horsy' then, which pleased Hoss immensely. He sat up front with Abel on his lap as Ben drove the carriage. Adam and Lea settled in the back. As Hoss and Ben chattered away with the little boy, Adam leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He had little energy left in reserve and feared what he faced at the Ponderosa. Joe had not been at the train station, and his father had not said anything about it. It was clear that Joe was probably still harboring resentment, and it was bound to come out.

Upon arriving at the Ponderosa, Adam got a number of surprises but not the one he expected, at least not right away. There must have been fifty people there to welcome him home. He smiled, shook hands, introduced Lea and Abel and looked for every opportunity to sit on something or at least lean on something. When he finally had a chance, he slipped into the stable and sat on a bale of hay leaning back against a post. He tried to breathe normally but he felt his heart racing and his head was pounding. He had hoped to get something to eat, but there had been so many people who wanted to say hello and wish him well that he had not had that chance. He assumed the way his stomach felt that if he tried to eat anything now, it wouldn't stay down long. He heard the stable door and hoped it was Lea or Hoss or even his father. Instead, he sat up and opened his eyes when he heard Joe's voice.

"Pa and Hoss worked real hard on this party for you. The least you could do would be to stay out there and be a decent host."

"Not now, Joe." Adam found that Joe was looking rather fuzzy. He worried that something was seriously wrong. He dropped his head and closed his eyes again.

"Why not now? You didn't write, you sent horses with no instructions, and you show up here with no explanation? I want to know what was so all fired important that you couldn't let Pa know that you were at least alive."

"I did write. I don't know why you didn't get the two letters I sent. I sent one when we first arrived, and I sent another when we had been in France for several months. Lea's first two letters to her family didn't arrive either."

"Twice! You only had time to write twice. What's the hell if the matter with you? Is that all the importance you put on family? You could have at least written more. But I guess a lying, underhanded sneak like you doesn't take the time to write to his family."

"I couldn't write any more than that."

"Well, why not?"

The inquisition was getting to be too much for Adam. He wanted it to stop so he told Joe exactly why just as Ben and Hoss entered the stable with Lea. "Because I got arrested in Italy and had my legs and left arm broken by the police. Then I had to flee the country only to end up taken by French authorities and thrown in jail there. I was convicted and sent to Devil's Island. I spent long months there, and guess what? They don't let you write to your family. They don't even give you enough food to eat. Satisfied?"

Adam's answer shocked Joe into silence and brought Hoss and Ben to a standstill. Lea handed Abel to Hoss and rushed to Adam's side. "Adam, you look worse. How do you feel?"

"Awful would be an optimistic way to present how I feel."

Ben moved closer. "Son, you should go to the house to lie down then."

"I would, but I doubt I could walk that far, and I don't want to fall flat on my face in front of all those people."

Handing Abel back to Lea, Hoss moved directly in front of Adam. "I'll get ya into the house. You put an arm around my shoulders and keep your legs moving. No one's gonna think anything other than you maybe had a bit too much to drink at the worst." Adam nodded gratefully and Hoss pulled him up. "Put your arm around my shoulders now, and let me get a good grip on your belt. All right, we're ready." Hoss began walking Adam to the house with Lea walking beside them holding the baby and camouflaging the fact that Hoss had his hand around Adam's belt. Ben went to get Doctor Paul Martin from among the party guests.

An hour later, Paul walked down the stairs where Ben and Hoss waited. Joe was outside with Alice, and Lea was with Adam. Abel was crawling all over the great room exploring his new home.

"How is he, Paul?"

"He's exhausted. I know your son pushes himself too hard, but he really overdid it this time. I can't find anything specific that is wrong, but if he doesn't get some rest and take time to let his body recover, he could be facing some serious health issues. He's very lucky he doesn't have malaria or some other ailment. In his weakened condition, he's a prime candidate for any number of diseases. Did he tell you where he's been?"

"He said Devil's Island. I don't know what that is."

Hoss was as ignorant on that subject as Ben. Paul had asked Adam some questions so he knew more.

"It's a French penal colony in Guiana. There are three islands there where prisoners are held. Adam was on the worst of them. Political prisoners and lepers are sent there. They drop food off, and the prisoners try to get enough of it to survive. They try to scavenge for more but in the tropical heat, it's difficult. He lost a lot of weight while he was there. Lea said he gained quite a bit back on the ship, but once they started traveling by steamboat and then train, he lost weight again. She said he didn't sleep well on the train trip either but wouldn't stop. He wanted to get home."

"The party was a terrible idea then. He never said anything though."

"Ben, you know your son. He wouldn't want to disappoint you. But for the next month or two, everyone needs to make sure he rests, eats well, and doesn't have any stress."

"It will take that long?"

"It could take longer, Hoss. He's always been a strong man, but this has tested his endurance. He needs to let his body heal. Lea says he has nightmares too. Those could get worse once he regains some strength."

"Why would they get worse, Doc, instead of better?"

"Hoss, right now he sleeps because he's exhausted. It's difficult for him to dream in that state. When he gets stronger and has more normal sleep, I wouldn't be at all surprised to see more nightmares until he talks about it or comes to terms with what happened or both."

"Thank you, Paul. I guess Hoss and I ought to get outside and make some excuses to our guests that Adam and Lea are tired out from their trip."

"I'll go tell Hop Sing to hold the tea and broth for an hour or two. He needs some sleep before he can have anything. He took a few sips of water and was slightly nauseated. Lea said she would stay with him if you could watch over Abel. She said he likes to eat all sorts of things so perhaps one of you could get him to eat something?"

"Well, that would be Uncle Horsy, I guess. The boy has sure taken to Hoss."

"Horsy?"

"At eight months old, he can't understand the difference between Hoss and horse. He thinks we're saying horse every time we say Hoss. He calls me Be. He actually talks quite a lot for a boy that age, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is early especially for him to understand that a word and a person belong together. Lea said that orsy is what he says whenever he's happy about something. In St. Louis, he got to sit on a pony and Lea called it a horse. Now everything good is orsy. But he does seem to know that you're Ben and that Mama and Dada are his parents. I'm guessing that Adam talked early as well."

"Yes he did, but I didn't pay much attention. His nurse cared for him most of the time at that age. She told me he was talking very early. I know he called me Papa every time I held him."

In Adam's bedroom upstairs, Lea was looking over Adam's possessions. She was getting a better understanding of her husband as she looked at his drawings, his books, and the things he had collected over the years. After a couple of hours, Adam stirred and Lea called his name softly to see if he would wake. He slowly opened his eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Doctor Martin wants you to take it easy for a while. You don't have to stay in bed, but you need to be here as often as needed to get your sleep. He said if you don't, you could have some serious health problems. Now Hop Sing has been holding some food for you. Do you think you would like it now?"

Adam nodded and pulled himself upright against the headboard looking in disdain at the nightshirt he was wearing. Lea had to smile.

"It was your father's idea. You were pretty much out of it when we brought you in here. Do you remember talking to the doctor?"

"Yes. I remember. I told him quite a lot. You didn't stop me."

"It's up to you to tell people as much as you want to tell them. Paul said he wouldn't say more than what your family already knew. He'll leave that up to you."

Adam could tell that Lea was worried about how his family would react when they heard the whole story if they ever did. He had to think about that and about whether he should tell them what Lea had done or not. It was settled between them, but trouble could certainly result if he told the whole story. Seeing her concern, he knew he couldn't tell his father. "Lea, my family doesn't need to know everything. We'll talk tonight about how much we will tell them."

Chapter 14

The next morning, Adam was feeling quite a bit better. He and Lea made it to the breakfast table before the others were finished. Abel sat on Adam's lap and ate scrambled eggs with him. After breakfast, Abel played on the floor with carved animals that Hoss had made for him while Adam told his father and Hoss about what had happened to him. When he finished, Ben had one question foremost in his mind.

"Adam, weren't you the least bit suspicious when Madame Fourier asked you to carry letters to Italy? I mean, the two countries are so close I would think mail delivery was very reliable so why ask two relative strangers to carry them for her?"

"Pa, we thought we were repaying a kindness with a kindness."

And with that, Ben knew that most likely the two of them had not taken those letters. Lea had and probably without Adam's knowledge. "And you hold no anger inside about that?"

"Madame Fourier and others died for their activities. There is no point in seeking justice from those who already paid the ultimate price. All the other problems have been worked out. We're fine with it." With that, Adam squeezed Lea's hand. She was sitting next to him very nervous as to how this was going to play out.

"Well, as long as you're comfortable with how it all finally worked out, then I'm fine with it too. We don't have to talk about it any more unless you ever want to say more."

"I think we've talked this through enough. Everything has been worked out."

Hoss could hear the undertones in the conversation. He wasn't sure what they were exactly but he could tell his father was very concerned about something, and Lea looked very worried. All of a sudden, it dawned on Hoss. Lea must have had something to do with Adam being hurt and then imprisoned. He worked his way back through the conversation and understood as well. When he looked over at Adam, he could see a smile tugging at his lower lip.

"I always could tell when you were thinking hard. Your tongue slips into the corner of your lips and stays there until you're done." Hoss shrugged. "You have any other questions?"

"Nope, I'm just happy to have you all here safe and sound. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go hitch up the carriage."

Hoss was going to take Lea to town to buy more clothes for Abel as well as some shoes because he was starting to stand at furniture so would likely try walking reasonably soon. She also wanted to get some clothing for Adam that fit better until he regained some weight, and she needed some for herself. Now both Hoss and Ben understood why Lea had given Adam a detailed itinerary of each stop she planned to make and her promise to stay with Hoss for the entire time. Adam had apparently made her give up some of her freewheeling impulsive behavior. Hoss knew too that he was the one trusted to see that she and Abel stayed safe. Before they left, he pledged to Adam to keep a close eye on both of them. Adam slapped Hoss on the shoulder and smiled.

"I know you will. I wouldn't trust with anyone as much as I would with you."

"Ahem." Ben stood smiling behind them.

"Well except Pa of course."

Ben stood by Adam as he watched his family leave with Hoss. Adam had not wanted to go to town to add any fodder to the rumors probably spreading about him already. He was tired too so this would be more time to relax and perhaps do some reading. Ben wanted to talk though so Adam sat on a chair on the porch and then smiled when Hop Sing was right there with coffee, tea, and freshly baked muffins.

"Tea good for stomach. You drink first. Then eat muffin and drink coffee."

"Hop Sing, I had breakfast an hour ago."

"Yes, but eat like little bird. You eat. I cook." With that the diminutive cook headed back to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Hop Sing." Adam's thank you got a brief wave from Hop Sing, but the cook was smiling as he went back to work. Adam turned to his father then. "Would I be correct in assuming that you're wondering how I'm going to straighten things out with Joe?"

"You still have a way of reading my mind."

"You manage to do that with me on occasion as well."

"Only when you tell me enough to give me clues. Everything is all right between you and Lea though?"

"Yes, sometimes I have to remember how much younger she is and how much less experience she has. We've worked out a satisfactory system for now. I'm sure our relationship will develop and change over time. It already has."

"I had that somewhat with Marie. It took us some time to work out how our two very different personalities could mesh on a day-to-day basis. Our life was richer for how much we could give to each other."

"I feel the same way about Joe. He doesn't have the experience I have, and he doesn't always think at all before he acts. Unlike Lea though, he gets very angry with me over just about anything. We have always had trouble talking, but my life is richer with him in it."

"Did you think about how your marriage to Lea was going to affect him?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I wasn't going to let a chance at happiness and a loving marriage slip away because it would make my little brother mad. I loved her, and she loved me. She was willing to go with me wherever I went. She has never said no. I needed her."

"And you don't need your little brother?"

"Pa, I do. I want very much to have a good relationship with Joe. He has a wife now. Doesn't he understand how it is?"

"I'm afraid there may be some problems in his marriage because of you and Lea."

Sitting and thinking for a time as he sipped his coffee, Adam began to understand. "He has complained about how I went behind his back and snuck off with Lea. That must make Alice feel like a second choice. Doesn't Joe realize how he must make her feel, and then with Lea back here, it must be worse."

"Alice was very quiet at the party. She's well on her way to having their baby, and with Joe still upset about you and Lea, I would think she's feeling very insecure. She doesn't have parents to go to for help. She has a brother but he's rather a ne'er-do-well. Besides feeling insecure in her marriage and apprehensive about the birth of her first child, she must feel rather lonely too. She could hardly come to me or Hoss. I feel very badly for her. She sits alone in that cabin all day while Joe is working."

"This is just the thing for Lea. She's quite good at making friends. Do you think that would work? Lea has had a baby, and she could reassure Alice about that and assure her that we did not do what Joe thinks we did."

"I was hoping that you would think it was a good idea. Could you ask Lea about it soon? Joe and Alice should be here for dinner tomorrow, and we might see them at church too. It would be good if Lea used the opportunities to try to get closer to her. Now what about you and Joe?"

"It's up to him. When he's done being mad and wants to talk, we can talk."

"He's likely to take some time doing that. It's been bothering him ever since he found out you two got married."

"I told you the truth. I told Hoss the truth. I'm assuming you told Joe. Now he can accept it or not. It's really up to him. Frankly, I don't know why he's so upset. Lea was never romantically interested in him. She told him that. She also told him the truth about her visit and what happened after. She apologized. I don't know what else either of us can do. We'll live our lives, and wait for him to get used to the idea."

"That's true. Maybe seeing the two of you together and seeing Abel will help. Except he's living in that cabin with Alice so we don't see that much over here. You should take a look at that cabin some time. Alice has said it's very dark inside most of the time. I have to say, when I've been there, it does have that closed in feeling. Joe says it's cozy."

"When I'm feeling better, I'll take a ride over there. Meanwhile, we'll let Lea and Alice become friends. It can't hurt."

"Would you be willing to take a look at some contracts? I would like some input, and Joe isn't likely to show up here today."

After Adam nodded, Ben went to get the contracts. By the time he got them and returned to the porch, Adam was asleep in his chair. He had closed his eyes to rest for a moment, and that was all it took. Ben smiled and went inside to get a blanket. It was warm enough to be outside moving around, but sitting like that, Adam was likely to get chilled. He carefully draped it over his son and then sat in a chair beside him enjoying the day. He had all of his sons home, two were married, and he had a grandson and another grandchild on the way. He was feeling very good about his life.

As expected, Lea was very happy with the idea of befriending Alice. Adam warned her though not to talk too much about the past. "We don't know what's been going on with them. It might be best to stick to topics like having a baby and how thrilled you are to have such a wonderful husband."

"Yes, of course, I'm sure Alice wants to know how wonderful you are. We'll probably spend all of our time talking about you. I mean, what other topics could possibly be more interesting than that?"

Adam heard the teasing in her voice. "Just don't talk about this." Lea and Adam were lying face to face in bed. Adam had gotten quite a bit of rest, good food, and support from his father and Hoss. He was feeling better than he had for a very long time. When he said this, he reached for the ribbons tying Lea's gown together in the front. Slipping his hands inside, he softly caressed her.

"I did notice you shaved before you came to bed. Does that mean you feel strong enough?"

Cheekily Adam replied. "Strong enough for what?"

In response, Lea kissed him and he kissed her back. They made love and then fell asleep in each other's arms. They hadn't done that in a while, and it felt very good to both of them.

The next morning, Adam and his family went to church services with his father and Hoss. They waited in church, and just before services began, Joe and Alice arrived stepping into the pew behind the others. After church, Lea invited Alice to come to tea that afternoon so they could talk about 'woman' things. Alice looked a bit hesitant but glad for the invitation. She looked at Joe who nodded. As everyone walked to their carriages, Joe made an apology to Adam.

"Sorry about saying those things to you at your homecoming party. I was out of line."

"It's all right. I know you were upset with me and didn't know the whole story."

"What time should I bring Alice over for this tea?"

"I don't know. Hopefully Lea and Alice have set a time. I don't know too much about inviting anyone over for tea."

The talk was innocuous and the parting was amiable, but Adam looked serious as they drove home. Ben finally had to ask what was bothering him.

"He said he was sorry he said those things at our party. He didn't say he didn't believe them." Abel grabbed Adam's attention then. He liked to point at things and have Adam or Lea name them. He didn't try to say the words but kept pointing. Ben knew that it wasn't over, but there was some peace between his oldest and youngest. They would find a time to mend their relationship, but meanwhile he had a grandson to enjoy and a son to tease.

"Son, I think he likes being able to command you to speak more than anything. Be careful. He's already training you."

Chapter 15

Almost every day, Lea and Alice were together. Usually Abel was with Lea because she was still nursing him although slowly weaning him. Alice preferred visiting at the main house although there were a couple of visits by Lea to the cabin. Lea told Adam how dark the inside of the cabin was and wondered when he was going to take a look at it.

"If it's really that bad, I'll have to find a way to suggest changes to Joe so that he doesn't get upset. His pride in his accomplishment is clear every time he talks about building that cabin himself. He looks at me as if to say he can build anything as well as I could. There's more competitiveness there than I remember, but his temper still burns hot and fast."

"Tomorrow, I'm supposed to go there so we can do some canning. I would like you to take care of Abel, but then you'll have to bring him over at some point so he can nurse."

"Couldn't he skip it just once?"

"He could, but I can't. My milk is still producing, and some of it has to go somewhere or it becomes uncomfortable. Just feed him something before you bring him. That way he won't be as hungry. Oh, and Joe usually comes home for lunch so be prepared."

"How does he act toward you when you see him?"

"He's polite but doesn't say much. It's like we aren't friends any more. I miss that, but I guess I knew it was a risk."

Nodding, Adam felt much the same way. Joe was polite to him, but they didn't have any of the brotherly teasing or good-natured quips that used to be quite frequent. Now they could have been any two men working on the same ranch. Adam didn't realize that his failure to do those things had the same effect on Joe. Neither one wanted to do anything to irritate the other and further damage their relationship, but that very politeness was doing damage anyway. Ben had seen it but was at a loss as to what to do about it. There would have to be a confrontation or something emotional involving both brothers to drop those barriers and get them to open up to each other.

As it neared noon, Adam got Abel to eat something and then asked Ben to watch over him so he could hitch up the wagon. Instead, Ben walked outside with his grandson to talk with Adam before he left for Joe's cabin. He asked if he could take some hay and feed for Joe's stable because he hadn't gotten any for some time and likely was running low. They would soon do some haying and start laying in supplies for the winter. Ben had some concerns there too.

"I think Joe made his stable too small. He wanted the roof steep so that he wouldn't have to worry about snow on the roof in the winter, but that made the stable itself rather narrow. There probably isn't enough space for storage of feed in the winter. I don't suppose you would have any ideas on how to improve that?"

"Maybe, but if I tell him to raise the roof, he's likely to do it but not the way I meant that."

"Well, I know you'll do your best. It'll be up to Joe how well he can take any advice."

After Adam climbed up on the seat of the wagon, Ben handed Abel up to him. Adam put his on his lap and let him grab the reins that dangled from his hands. Once he snapped the reins to get the horses moving, Abel started trying to do the same with the ends of the reins that were in his hands. Ben smiled as he watched his son and grandson drive away, but then his expression grew more serious as he thought about Joe and how he might react to finding Adam at his house when he returned for lunch. He hoped there would not be another confrontation. What Ben feared so much didn't occur. Adam managed to make suggestions to Joe that did not raise his ire.

"Joe, I know you were in a hurry to build this cabin so you would have your own home. I see you built a steep roof just perfect to shed snow but also perfect for clerestory or dormer windows. The windows in here are small. I'm guessing you did that for safety and security. Did you plan to add some high windows before winter or do it in the spring?"

"What's a clerestory window?"

"Well it's when you put in windows up high to increase air circulation and bring in more light. They're like dormers except dormers are usually part of the roof design. Both are nice and high so they maintain your safety and security while letting in light, and fresh air too if you build them to open."

"I was thinking it might be good to add some before winter. It could be kinda dark in here otherwise. I was thinking dormer windows would look good."

"Oh, I think so too. Were you going to add three or four? I like three because of the balanced look it gives, but some people like four because of the symmetry of it."

"I was thinking four. That would let in a lot of light." Adam nodded. "Would you help me with those. I'll have to cut through the roof, and you probably could help me space them so the roof stays solid."

"Sure, I could do that. When would you like to do it?"

"How long would it take?"

"Oh, maybe a day for the first one because of all the measurements we would have to make first. Then probably the other three could be done in a day. So it would likely take us two days."

"You strong enough for this kind of work?"

Adam grinned. "Well, I was thinking you could do all the lifting and carrying."

Joe shook his head. "It figures. You never change. All you ever want to do is get me to do more work." The words were light though, and everyone enjoyed a chuckle. Lea finished nursing Abel, and Adam said he would take him to go back to the main house after he asked Joe for some measurements so he could draw out a design for Joe's approval. Lea said she was done and would like to ride back with him, which caused Adam to smile. As they drove back, they had lots about which to talk.

"You handled that very nicely with Joe. It sounded more like the two of you used to be."

"Thank you. He seemed more relaxed than he's been lately."

"Apparently, Alice asserted herself a bit. She told me that she told Joe that you seemed very nice, and that she had a very difficult time believing that you and I did what Joe thought we did. She said it seemed we fell in love, got married, had a child, and then came home so she can't see why Joe is so upset."

"Good for her. Did she say how Joe reacted?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I should tell you."

"Oh, and from that I can assume there's still some trouble between us."

"I don't know if you can call it trouble. Alice questioned if Joe truly loved her, and he was shocked. She told him that if he was so upset about you marrying me that he must love me more than her. He told her that wasn't at all true."

"Well I'm glad he did that at least. I would hate to see this hurt Alice."

"But then he told her that it's a competition with you, and you always win."

"What? A competition? He's competing with me?"

"No, now don't laugh, but he told Alice that you're always competing with him and have to take anything he does away from him by doing it better."

Adam shook his head in exasperation. "I hope you told her that I don't conduct my life that way. What a ridiculous way of thinking."

"I don't think it's ridiculous at all."

"No? How does it make any sense at all?"

"Well, when Joe and I were kids, you were his hero. He wanted to do everything you did but do it better so he could impress you. To me, he's turning this whole thing around because he can't find a way to admit what a jackass he's been. He's grasping at anything he can think of to make you the problem and not him."

"Well, as long as we're making progress."

There was a pause before the two of them broke out laughing. That's how they entered the yard at the Ponderosa. Ben heard them and went outside to greet them but especially to see his grandson. He couldn't get enough of the boy. He guessed that was because he had waited so long for a grandchild, but that his first grandson was so cute and fun added to his pleasure.

A few days later, Joe and Alice were at dinner and then spent time looking over the plans Adam had drawn. Joe had some questions and a few small suggestions. When Joe excused himself to go to the necessary, Adam and Lea walked outside to get some fresh air. Winter was getting closer so there wouldn't be many more nights they could do that. Hoss was always ready to play with Abel and give them some time together. As they stood near the corral, Adam pulled Lea in for some kissing. As his strength was returning, his libido was regaining its robust health as well. He pulled her closer. Lea wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses with equal fervor. She pressed herself into Adam but wondered at his reserve.

"By now you usually have hands wandering to all sorts of places. Is something wrong?"

Pressing his face into her hair, Adam whispered in her ear. "Nothing is wrong. I prefer to do those kinds of things without an audience."

Not to be outdone, Lea pulled him closer and kissed his ear sliding her tongue in just a bit to feel him shiver. She whispered a question in response to his statement then. "Joe's watching?"

Squeezing her buttocks through her dress, Adam made her squirm. "Yes, so perhaps we could gracefully disentangle and begin to walk back to the house."

Adam escorted Lea inside. She knew what to expect later when they retired for the evening. She would have preferred to go to bed at that moment, but there were guests and Abel to consider. No doubt everyone saw her flushed face, but no one said anything out of the ordinary, and Joe came in the house a moment later. Joe and Alice prepared to leave after he and Adam set the next day as a time to put in those dormers. Ben and Hoss offered to help, which meant they could get it done in one day.

Early the next morning, Hoss and Ben packed up a wagon with supplies and lumber they would need. Adam and Lea had slept late that morning and were finishing breakfast. By the time the wagon was loaded, Adam was outside ready to go with them. They arrived at Joe's house to find him already on the roof measuring out where the cuts would go. Hoss climbed up the ladder carrying the tools they would need. Ben followed and Adam came last. Hoss sat on the roof and regarded Joe with a very serious expression.

"Something on your mind, big brother?"

"Well. Joe, I was wondering. As long as you're adding on these dormers, have you thought about adding on another room, maybe a bedroom?"

"I already have three bedrooms, Hoss. Why would I add another?"

"Well, I'm thinking Pa's house is haunted."

"Haunted?"

"Yep, I thought maybe I could sleep over here cause every night there's these moans and groans upstairs. I mean it goes on for an hour or more. A body can't hardly sleep with all that noise."

Joe began giggling as Hoss guffawed. Ben didn't want to but had to laugh. Adam gave a deep long-suffering sigh and shook his head. He didn't have to say anything because the look of disgust on his face said everything. He waited out the laughter before saying anything.

"Well, if you've had enough merriment at my expense, could we please get to work?" He paused for emphasis. "I want to get home in time today to see what I can do to scare Hoss into another sleepless night."

That sent Joe and Hoss into another round of laughter. Joe rolled over and Hoss grabbed his belt so he wouldn't roll off the roof. Ben shook his head but was smiling. Adam smirked. Life was getting back to normal on the Ponderosa.

Chapter 16

As Hoss and Joe applied tar around the last of the dormers, Ben sat next to Adam who had laid down on the roof presumably to look at the clouds. Ben could tell how tired Adam was. It was only a few weeks since he had returned home and the first full day he had worked. When Hoss and Joe finished, they lowered the tar bucket to the ground and dropped the tools down beside it. Then Joe climbed down the ladder to run back away from the house before turning to admire the changes they had made.

"It looks great. You should all come down here for a look."

"I think I'll just sit here for a while and enjoy the view of the clouds." Adam wasn't at all sure he could walk across the roof and down the ladder without falling.

"I'll help you." Ben put a hand on Adam's arm and said nothing more. Adam nodded.

Understanding the problem, Hoss moved to the ladder and only climbed down a few steps before halting. He was letting Adam know he was there to help him as well. Ben held Adam's arm as he walked across the roof until he had both feet on the ladder. Then Hoss climbed down slowly matching his pace to that of his older brother. By the time they reached the ground, Ben was climbing down behind them. Joe had gone inside to tell Alice they would like some cool drinks if she had any. When he got back outside, his father and brothers were all seated in chairs and looking up in admiration at his dormers.

"Pa, these look real good on Joe's house. Maybe you could get Adam to design some for our house? It would make our bedrooms cooler in summer and lighter in winter specially on those cloudy days."

"Won't work, Hoss. They would have to come through the attic and that would create all sorts of problems. We could make the windows you have larger though."

"Ain't it the windows we have?"

"I think your brother is trying to tell you he may be thinking of building his own house." Ben had caught hints just like that last one that indicated that Adam didn't think of the house as his future home. He intended to build his own.

"Yes, I do in fact, want to build my own house. I was thinking of building a house and then a stable and some corrals. I bought those horses with the idea of breeding them. I want to buy a few more to keep the bloodlines strong. I know some horse breeders in California who might want to put together a horse breeding consortium."

"Adam, I don't think the Ponderosa has the resources right now to become a major breeding operation. We have the cattle and the timber. It keeps all of us very busy." From the look he got from Adam, Ben suspected he knew what the next part of the conversation would be. He was correct.

"Pa, I was thinking of doing it on my own. Joe already runs a horse operation supplying mounts to the Army and other ranches. Hoss handles the cattle operations well. All of you proved you could run this ranch without me. I want to do some things on my own."

"We may have run the ranch without you, but I certainly did miss your help. I was hoping you would be willing to do more with the timber and lumber operations."

Sitting quietly for a time, Adam accepted that. "I could do more there if you want. I just don't want to spend my time herding cattle and fixing fences, and I'm well past the age where I want to get dumped on my butt by a bucking horse."

Joe was concerned though. "I was hoping you would do the next drive. Alice is getting close to her time, and I'd want to be here for that."

"Joe, I wouldn't be ready to take on a drive soon anyway. You might have to think about hiring a ramrod if you can't go. The ranch could use a foreman anyway. It's getting too big for us to watch over everything, and it might be a good idea to have a man there with the men in the bunkhouse too."

"Well, you sure have a lot of ideas about how we should change things except you won't be doing any of the work." Joe's temper was up because he was still concerned that he might not be there for his baby's birth.

Hoping to forestall any further conflict between Joe and Adam, Hoss had an idea that he hoped his father would consider because he liked the idea of hiring a foreman too. "We got a new man who works real hard, and he's purty smart too. The men like him. Maybe we could try him out as a ramrod. If that works, we could try him out as a foreman to see if that works too."

"Hoss, I know just who you mean. Pa, Hoss is right. He's a good guy and works hard, but he's good with the men. He's easy to talk to, and he does what he's told and does it right. He could be just the man we're looking for."

"I wasn't aware we were looking for a man. What if he fails as ramrod and messes up the drive? Then what would you do?"

"Pa, this is a small drive and all the hands along will be experienced. If it don't work out, one of them could fill in. That way Joe gets to stay home to see his baby born. Ain't you always said that family ought to come first?"

Sitting quietly, Adam let the conversation flow around him. He hoped they would work it out without any more input from him. He had the feeling that if they could, the rest of his ideas could work too. When his father finally looked at him and asked what he thought, he had to answer. "I like their ideas. Seems like doing things their way resolves a lot of issues."

Ben didn't like changes that he had not foreseen. This whole conversation was making him uncomfortable. He finally gave the answer that his sons expected. "I'll think about it."

As the three men rode back to the main house, Ben made his case for Adam and Lea to stay in the main house with him and Hoss. "If you're going to be busy with horse breeding and with the timber and lumber operations, Lea would be alone a lot. At the main house, she would always have Hop Sing, and sometimes Hoss and I would be there too. She and Abel would be safer. We could easily build another stable and some corrals there for you to use for any horse breeding operation you could want."

Hoss wanted his brother to stay too, but also knew that letting him have his own place and some independence and privacy was going to keep him on the Ponderosa a lot longer. He worried that if his father tried to push too hard, Adam could start pushing back again especially now that he was recovering from his incarceration. He didn't add anything to the conversation because he wanted to let his father run out of steam without giving him anything more to stoke the fires. Then Adam did it himself.

"Pa, I want to start up my own architecture firm. I want to start by drawing house plans and plans for some modest buildings so that someday I might get a chance to build something more substantial. The work I did on Harry's house and now the changes to Joe's house are the kinds of things that make me proud of what I can build."

"You could build the Ponderosa. That was always our dream."

"No, Pa, it was your dream. I helped you, and I'm proud of what we accomplished, but I want to do something that's closer to my dream."

"Seems to me that your dream almost led to your death. You might want to reconsider following this dream."

Adam was silent then. Anything he said at that point was only going to make things worse. Ben saw his jaw set and his back get a bit rigid as he sat beside him. He knew he had gone too far, and wanted to take those words back but couldn't of course. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You took chances too. Inger died because of that. We have all faced death in building the Ponderosa. Men have died working on this ranch. Don't ever criticize me for taking a chance at happiness and fulfillment. You have to risk something to build something. I don't do things hastily or without consideration. I would think you would know that by now."

Ben realized he had lost any argument he hoped to have with Adam over his plans. He didn't know how to make things better at that point except to concede so he did. "I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have tried to talk you out of your dream. I'll support your decision no matter what you and Lea decide to do."

Once they were back at the main house, Ben went inside as Hoss and Adam unhitched the team and put the wagon away. Hoss watched Adam carefully to see if he looked angry. He wanted to talk with him, but didn't want to upset him. He didn't seem at all angry though now that their father had gone into the house.

"Well, you sure let Pa know all your plans at once. He took it pretty well by the end there, dontcha think?"

"Yes, he did."

"You seem right calm about it all. I thought you was mad back there."

"Yes, and I think Pa thought I was mad too."

Hoss had his tongue in the corner of his mouth again as he worked. "You did it all on purpose, didn't ya? You told Pa all of it at once so he'd get mad and say things he'd regret?" Adam's smirk was his only answer. "Dang it all, you play him like that all too often. He's gonna catch on sometime, dontcha think?"

"He hasn't yet. Remember that shouting match we had over the windmills? He got me so upset, he couldn't wait to let me go see them in order to calm everything down."

"But you weren't upset then either. Ahh, you make him think that so you can get your way. It's kinda sneaky though."

"You've said that about me often enough."

"You don't do that to me though, do ya?"

"Nope, you always get a straight answer from me even if it means you pop me one. I would never lie to you or try to play you."

"Why Pa then?"

"He does it to me. He tries to manipulate me into doing things his way, so I feel justified in playing the same game."

"How about Lea? You do that to her?"

"No, she has always been honest with me. She doesn't always use the best judgment, but we talk very openly about everything. I truly love having someone I can trust like that. Lea is a very honest person. You two are a lot alike."

Hoss smiled at the compliment. "Joe still wonders if the two of you tricked him."

"Never. It all happened just the way we told him. There was no plotting other than Lea making the trip out here supposedly just to see him but really because she wanted to see me too. She has apologized to him for that. Nothing else that happened was planned. It just happened. I like Lea for a lot of the same reasons I like Joe. They have this zest for life and wanting to have fun that I need. I miss that in Joe when I see him. This morning was the first laugh we've shared since I got back. It felt good."

"You didn't laugh much as I recall. It didn't bother you that I teased you like that, did it?"

Adam gave Hoss a punch in the shoulder for an answer and then moved out of range so Hoss couldn't retaliate. Instead, Hoss pulled the stable door shut and wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders as they walked to the house.

Chapter 17

In the house, Lea was a bit frazzled. She was holding Abel who was fussing. "He's been this way all day. He wouldn't take a nap, and he wouldn't nurse. He just wants me to hold him."

Adam dropped into the blue chair and put out his arms. Lea gratefully handed over their son even though she could see how tired Adam was. Abel leaned back into the crook of Adam's right arm and looked up at him. Adam placed his left hand across Abel's chest to reassure him. Lea came over and reached over the chair to massage Adam's shoulders and neck. He closed his eyes and let her soothe him as he made circles with his hand on Abel's chest. When Lea finished Adam leaned back and saw that Abel had fallen asleep. He pulled him up to his shoulder and closed his eyes too. Within a few minutes, father and son were sleeping in the chair after Abel tucked himself under his father's chin. Ben looked over from his desk and smiled. He needed to remember scenes like this because he knew that within the next year, Adam would likely be in his own home. When Hop Sing was going to announce dinner, he saw the two sleepers and only motioned to the table. They let the two sleep. Later, when Adam awakened, he carried Abel up to his bed because he was so tired. Sleep was the best remedy for him. Adam came down then to eat a light dinner before he and Lea headed up to bed.

It was rare for Adam and Lea to go to bed without at least some kissing and snuggling. Even though Adam was tired, his nap had revived him enough that the kissing and snuggling turned into a full-fledged session of lovemaking. Afterwards, Adam told Lea what Hoss had teased him about at Joe's house. She was thoroughly embarrassed.

"They can hear us?" Adam nodded. "We have to have a house of our own very soon or not do this again until we're alone."

"Whoa, now, that's a bit extreme. I think perhaps we can tone it down a bit. I definitely don't want a hiatus until we get a home built. It will probably be next spring before we can have our own house. I have a design nearly done, but we still have to clear the site, order the materials, get a building crew, buy furnishings, and probably all sorts of other things I haven't thought of yet. We would need a stable too."

"Let's move into a line cabin then. You took me to one that wasn't too far away just a week ago."

"We drove by it. You have no idea what it looks like inside. There are probably all sorts of repairs that need to be done, and the stable there is half caved in. It would have to be rebuilt."

"Would you at least go take a look at it? Maybe we could fix it up without too much trouble. Alice and Joe have their own place. It would be nice if we did too. Oh, that reminds me. You were so tired before and Abel was so fussy, I forgot to tell you. Alice's brother John was here with another man today. They wanted directions to Alice's house. I told them, and then realized I probably shouldn't have so I told them that all three of you were there helping Joe with adding some windows. Did they ride over there?"

"No. That seems like rather suspicious behavior. I haven't met John but Pa has nothing good to say about him. Says he spends most of his time gambling and drinking."

"Where does he get the money?"

"Good question, and all the answers that come to mind aren't good. I'll ride over there in the morning to tell Joe."

"Maybe Abel and I could ride along, and then we could swing by that old line cabin after we get back from church services."

"That sounds all right, but I may need a nap tomorrow afternoon to revive myself."

"Bring a blanket and a picnic basket. Maybe if Abel will take a nap at the line cabin, you and I could nap on the picnic blanket."

"That is a great idea. You wouldn't mind too much if we did a little kissing and snuggling before we napped?"

"Mind? I'm counting on it."

So early the next morning, Adam hitched up the carriage for a ride to Joe's house. Ben was happy to see that Adam was taking an interest in Joe's life enough to make the early morning ride and agreed with him that Joe needed to know that John was looking for directions to his house. Abel was in a better mood too with a good night's sleep and a chance to ride in the carriage. He would likely sit and stare at the horses which fascinated him. They were just about to leave when a hand came riding up to say there was a fire in the northwest section. Ben and Hoss rushed to get their horses saddled and the hand hitched a team to the buckboard with Adam's help. They grabbed tools and burlap sacks to load in the wagon. Ben told Adam to stay with his family, and Adam accepted that. He knew if he went along, he might be a hindrance to them.

"We'll go stay with Alice so she won't be alone."

"Thank you. Tommy said he rode by Joe's place on the way here, and Joe is already heading toward the fire. We'll be back as soon as we can."

As Ben and Hoss left with Tommy driving the buckboard, Adam helped Lea into the carriage and then handed Abel up to her. "Sorry, but I think our plans for the day just changed dramatically."

"I know. But at least I can visit with Alice, and we can tell her our concern. Then we'll stay until Joe gets back."

When Alice heard what had happened the day before, she was as concerned as Lea and Adam were. They talked for some time about her brother's lifestyle and where he might be getting the money to support it. Again, none of the answers were reassuring. Adam went outside to let Abel crawl around and explore as Lea and Alice did some cooking and baking to keep busy. Adam heard riders coming well before he saw them. He grabbed Abel and rushed back inside.

"Alice, where do you keep a rifle or shotgun?"

"Why?"

"There are riders coming. Sounds like there might be several. It's too soon for anyone to be back from fighting the fire. This could be your brother and some of his unsavory friends."

Grabbing a rifle and a shotgun from a closet, Alice helped Adam load them. Adam knew Lea couldn't shoot and needed to take care of Abel anyway so he told her to head into a bedroom. "Close the door, and sit on the floor away from where anyone could see you through the window. Keep Abel as quiet as you can." Turning to Alice, he asked if she could shoot.

"Yes, Joe taught me, but I think I would be so nervous, I couldn't hit anything."

"Take the shotgun then. You don't have to be accurate. Anything in the general vicinity up close will do a lot of damage. These men probably know that so you probably won't have to shoot. If they see that in your hands, they'll be nervous. I'm going out by your stable with the rifle. I have my pistol too. I'll back you up. Don't get too far from the front door. I want you to be able to get back inside quickly if things turn sour as I suspect they might."

Quickly then, Adam exited the house by the back door and moved quickly to the stable out of sight of the advancing riders who pulled up to the porch just as he got to the stable. He entered and watched as the man he assumed was Alice's brother John called to her to come out.

"Alice, I need money or these men are going to kill me. Now they'll kill you too without a second thought so please tell me you have some money for them."

Standing inside the doorway, the very pregnant Alice stood with a shotgun pointed at the porch floor. "No, I won't even if I had money here. John, this has to stop. You can't keep doing this kind of thing."

"I will stop, Alice, if you'll just give them some money. If you don't have money, you must have some things that are valuable. Your husband is rich. Heck you could even give me your wedding ring. He'll buy you another one."

"I'm not giving you anything. Now you can ride back to town with your so-called friends."

"Sis, I'm telling you. They're going to kill me if you don't give them something of value."

"John, if they do, they'll be tried for murder."

For the first time, the shifty looking man with Alice's brother spoke up. "He is correct. We'll kill him. No one would convict us of murder on the say so of his sister. Besides, why do you think you would even be alive if we were implicated in John's death?"

The two men were startled to hear Adam's voice behind them. Carrying the rifle pointed down but obviously ready for use, Adam stood in the doorway of the stable. "I think that she'll be alive, and that there will be two witnesses and that should be more than enough for the jury. Alice go back in the house. These men are leaving."

Facing a shotgun on one side and a rifle on the other, the men reluctantly left. Adam hurried to the house. "Get Lea and Abel. Quick. We need to get out of this house fast." Watching through the front door, Adam could see the men slow as they rode less than a quarter mile away. He heard a shot and one man he presumed to be John fell from the saddle to the ground. He turned then bolting the front door. "Out the back door and head for the trees. I'll be right behind you." They made it to the trees and Adam had the ladies and his son hide in some bushes. He told Lea that she had to keep Abel quiet. She quickly undid her dress and got him nursing. He hadn't eaten anything in hours so he was willing to nurse. She was frightened but trusted Adam to protect them. They could hear the men at the cabin yelling for them to come out and then firing round after round into the cabin. Finally they heard the leader tell the other man to fire the cabin.

"If they're still alive, they'll come out now. Shoot them if they do. You take the back and I'll take the front."

The larger and more dangerous looking man came around the back of the house and waited to see if anyone would come out. Apparently then he decided to try the door to see if it would open. It did, and he looked inside quickly before the billowing smoke made him back out. He started searching the ground then and saw tracks heading to the trees. He grinned, and Adam felt the hair on his arms stand up. It was clear that the man was looking forward to killing them. He was the personification of evil. He yelled then for his boss.

"They got away. I opened the back door and didn't see anyone inside. There are tracks here heading to those trees. They must be hiding in there."

As the two men started to stalk the Cartwrights, there was the sound of men riding in. Apparently there were several of them and the two men headed for the cover of the stable because they couldn't get to their horses without exposing themselves to those riders coming in. As they ran toward the stable, Adam yelled that loudly. Even over the roar of the cabin burning, Joe heard and turned Cochise to ride in that direction. Another man Adam didn't recognize was by his side. A few seconds later, Ben and Hoss were there. The two criminals decided to fight it out. It was their last mistake. Once they were shot, Joe yelled out for Alice. Adam answered.

"We're in the trees. Just a minute, and we'll come out."

Adam gave Lea time to button up her dress before he stood and took her arm. Alice walked out with the shotgun pointed at the ground. Joe jumped from Cochise and ran to her. She dropped the shotgun and wrapped her arms around Joe's neck.

"John?"

"I'm sorry. They killed him."

Sobbing, Alice sank to the ground and Joe went down with her. He wrapped his arms around her to offer solace. He knew she would have to grieve though as her last relative was now dead. As Adam and Lea walked over to them, Joe looked up.

"Adam, thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for saving my wife."

"How did you know to come back?"

"We didn't until Candy told us that the fire appeared to be deliberately set. He said it started in three places and that wasn't natural. Then he asked if anyone wanted us to be drawn away from the houses for a time. It's a good thing you told Pa and Hoss about John. We rode back here as hard as we could go."

"Ah, that's smart thinking, but who's Candy?"

"The guy over there with Hoss. He's the one in the red shirt. He's who we want for ramrod and then foreman. After today, Pa will probably like the idea a whole lot better."

The two brothers might have talked more except Alice suddenly doubled over in pain. She looked up in alarm at Joe when the pain subsided. "Joe, I think the baby is coming. My water just broke too."

There was a lot of activity then as the carriage had to be hitched up again to carry Alice to the main house. Lea and Joe went with her with Ben driving. Hoss said he would take care of the bodies, and Candy headed to town to summon the doctor and the sheriff. Adam had Abel with him so he gathered up the extra horses, and then with Abel sitting on the saddle in front of him, he rode Buck back to the home stable leading Cochise. Hoss used the other horses to carry the bodies after he wrapped them up and tied them over the saddles before he headed to town to turn the bodies over to the sheriff.

By the time Hoss returned, the doctor was with Alice, and his father and brothers were sitting by the fireplace talking quietly. Little Joe had a question that he was burning to ask.

"Adam, for a long time I've wanted to ask you something. Why did you use my name for your son's middle name?"

"I didn't. It was because Lea wouldn't let me name our son Abel Giuseppe."

Ben nodded in sudden understanding, but Joe and Hoss were wondering what he meant. Adam saw their looks and continued. "The lawyer, who got me out of jail, and then out of Italy, and helped Lea in Spain, was named Giuseppe. That's Italian for Joseph. So you see, we didn't name him after you, but we named him after the man who helped save our lives."

Joe smiled. "It seems I misunderstand a lot of what you do. I'm sorry for being such a difficult brother some times. After today, I still don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

Adam only had one thing to say. "Some times?" He smirked then as his father and big brother started laughing. That halted abruptly when Lea started to come down the stairs.

"She's fine, and the baby is fine. He's a little small because he's a few weeks early. The doctor is checking him over again right now, but said to tell you he's fine. Alice is worn out with everything that happened today, but the doctor said to tell you she's in good health too. He said you can go up in about ten minutes."

Joe wasn't waiting. He immediately ran up the stairs. The others shook their heads and smiled. That was Joe. Lea asked where Abel was, and Adam said he was sleeping in the downstairs guest room. A short time later, Joe came down the stairs cradling his son in his arms. He smiled.

"I'd like to introduce Joseph Adam Cartwright. And yes, older brother, I did name him after you, but you get second. My name is in first place."

Epilogue

"So that's why I have your father's name as my middle name, and why you have my father's name as your middle name but you aren't named after him."

"Yes, and that's why all the houses are built so close together. None of our fathers wanted to have their families separated too much from the others after that happened. Grandpa was very happy to have Papa and the others build so close to the main house. That way he got to see us all the time, but each family also had its privacy."

Abel and Joey looked around at all the younger grandchildren to see if anyone had any more questions. Joe's two daughters looked happy to know the rest of the story because they had heard bits and pieces of it over the years. Hoss' sons and daughters were all entranced by the story they had never heard.

Planning on being an architect like his father, Abel was heading to Stanford that was opening its doors that fall. He would be in the first graduating class. Joey planned to follow him there the next year to study medicine. The two young men wanted their cousins to know some of the family history and had spent time telling them stories each time there was a family celebration. This time, their grandfather was hosting Will and Laura as well as Peggy and her new husband. Peggy was already expecting so Will was as proud as could be and Laura was scared. Adam had made a few remarks as to how that was pretty typical, and Lea hit him on the arm each time. He decided finally to let it rest so that when he got Lea in private, he could get some sympathy from her, which undoubtedly would lead to some intimacy. He had designed his house with a split so that Abel's bedroom was on the other side of the house from the master bedroom. He had put extra insulation in the walls too which had caused Hoss and Joe to enjoy endless moments of hilarity as well as ample opportunities to tease their older brother when they found out about it.

"Well, we better head back to the party before your parents come looking for you." Abel was a take-charge kind of individual. Joey helped the smaller children to get up and brush any grass from their clothing so they wouldn't be scolded by their mothers. The older children took off running in a race to see who got back to the main house first.

Ben watched as some of his grandchildren ran into the yard and then quickly stopped before they would face remonstrance from their parents. Joey and Abel walked in a few minutes later with the younger children. Ben approved of the two of them taking it upon themselves to teach family history to the younger ones. He watched his sons and their wives walk among their guests. He tamped down the tobacco in his pipe and lit a match. Pulling the flame into the tobacco, he puffed a few times and then looked over at his wife.

"Katherine, aren't you glad you changed your mind and came back?"

"Yes, Ben, very happy."


End file.
